All Things Happen For A Reason
by LadyWriter29
Summary: Emily goes to visit an old friend, but is abducted. Aaron tries to find her. JJ loses Will and starts to get close to Rossi. Emily is never the same after she's returned home. She brings a new frind home with her. E/A J/D Emily and Hotch eventually becomes a couple. Maybe same with JJ and Rossi.
1. Chapter 1

All Things Happen For A Reason

**I don't own criminal minds. There is some material that might not be suitable for younger readers. Some violence.**

Chapter 1

"Bye. I'll see you guys in a week. If you need me, I'll have my cell phone with me at all times. You all take care. JJ, call me if you need anything." Emily says, and leaves the bullpen. Everyone just stands there for a few seconds, then heads back to work.

JJ gets back to her office and sits at her desk. She looks at the pictures of her and Will. Will's drawing attention to JJ's baby belly. Both of them are laughing. JJ smiles at the memory, tears streak down her cheeks. There's a knock at her office door. "Come in!" JJ wipes the wetness from her face. Dave opens the door and walks in. He shuts the door behind him.

"How ya doin' JJ?" looking at her concerned.

"Fine. Thanks for asking. Was there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, go to lunch with me, my treat." Dave smiles.

"I'm sorry, but I'm brown bagging it today. Thanks anyway. Anything else I can do for you? Oh, did you get that report from the Merrick case?" JJ asks, looking for the file on her unusually cluttered desk.

"Jennifer, stop." JJ stops and looks at Dave. "Have you stopped and grieved for Will? I know it's hard to let the grieving process run it's course, but you need to let yourself feel them."

"Thanks Dave for your concern. I'm trying to be strong. It's hard to be strong with my pregnancy hormones raging. Then I think about my baby not knowing what a special man it's father was. We hadn't even made it to the alter. I'm sorry for ranting on like this. I've been leaning a lot on Emily and Penelope. Pen's been very busy planning her wedding. Now with Emily gone, I'm more afraid than anything." JJ says, crying.

"Why don't you and I go out for dinner tonight and I can step in for Emily."

"That's a good idea." JJ says, smiling. She seems a little more at ease.

"Good. I'll see you later. You take care of yourself and that sweet baby."

"Will do. Later." JJ says going back to work. Dave leaves her office.

Emily's on a plane to go see a friend in Wyoming. She's an old college roommate and friend. They haven't seen each other in over ten years, but talk regularly on the phone. Belinda, also known as Linda, is going through a bad divorce and Emily thought she could use some support. Linda has no family left. So when her soon-to-be ex filed for full custody of their daughter, Sue, Emily thought she could be a character witness for Linda. So this really wasn't a relaxing vacation. Emily was still worried about JJ. Leaving her so soon after Will's unfortunate accident. Emily felt like she had to her mother all her friends. She even looks after Aaron Hotchner, her hot boss. Even more now that he was almost blown up. His hearing is still bothering him. She tries to fix everyone, not leaving much time to worry about herself.

"Ma'am, may I get a cold cola please." Emily asks a stewardess that happened to walk by.

"Sure. I'll be right back. Do you need anything else?"

"No ma'am. Thank you." The stewardess leaves and Emily starts back on her paperwork. Not too long, the stewardess brings a glass with ice and a can of cola. She sets them on the tray Emily's using to do her work.

"Here you go." The stewardess cheerfully says.

"Thanks." Emily smiles back. She left alone to her soda and paperwork. Emily remembers this case all too well. She gets lost in the memories.

FLASH BACK BEGINS

_Two months back, they were in Hope, Maine. A teenage girl was kidnapped by her older half brother. He beat and raped her. Tortured her for a week. The boy was mad that his father abandoned him and his mother when the boy was five. Then goes and starts a second family that produced the teenaged girl. When the team found the two siblings, the boy killed himself and the teenage girl ended up pregnant with her brothers baby. Before she could make up her mind to carry the child or abort, she miscarried. Emily was this girls support. Emily saw it as Gods way of sparing the girl of deciding a hard decision. But it still was hard to see someone go through that. Emily will keep that with her for the rest of her life._

FLASH BACK ENDS

By the time Emily snapped back to reality, the plane was landing.

It wasn't long before Emily was on her way to the luggage claim. Emily noticed a middle aged man following and watching her. But after she had gotten her bag, she didn't see him. So she chalked it up to her profiler instincts over reacting.

Just before Emily's set to exit the airport to find a taxi, a teen girl approaches Emily.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" The teen asks.

"Depends. What's wrong?"

"I found an infant abandoned and I don't know what to do." The teen's not showing and emotion.

"Did you take it to security?"

"No. I'm afraid they'll think it's mine. Can you come with me and help me?" The teen's now acting more urgently.

"Who's with the child now?" Emily's getting somewhat suspicious.

"It's in my car with the heater going. Please, I have to be home in a half hour." The teens near tears now. Emily can't understand why she's so upset.

"Where's it at?" Emily asks, giving in. She figures that she can just take it with her, swing by the police department and then head to Linda's. Emily follows the teen closely. Once outside, they walk up to a mini van. The teen turns around and looks at Emily.

"Sorry." That's all the teen says. Emily looks confused.

"For what?" Just as Emily says this a man grabs her from behind. His hand over her mouth and an arm around her tiny waist. Emily's legs lift off the ground and kick. The teen gets in the front passenger seat. The man hits Emily in the head with some solid metal object. It renders Emily unconscious. Then he ties her up and then down. Lastly, he puts a piece of ducked tape over her mouth.

"You didn't have to tape her mouth. Why did you hit her?" The teen asks.

"You shut up! If I want your opinion, I'll ask! Now, sit there quietly or I shut your mouth for you." The angry man says. The teen starts to silently cry.

Back at the BAU a few days later, Hotch comes to the bullpen. "Has anyone heard from Emily?"

"No, but she's probably pretty busy. If you haven't heard from her in a few days, then I'd call." Morgan says, not looking at Hotch and not too worried about Emily.

"It's just not like her to not call to check in. I think I'll just try her cell. If she doesn't answer, I'll leave a message. If you guys hear from her, let me know." Hotch climbs the few stairs to get back to his office. JJ leans in to talk to Reid.

"Wow, he's really worried about her. He wasn't like that with me was he?"

"A little. He actually knew where you were, so he wasn't as frantic. He did worry though. He wanted to make sure you ate and slept. You know, take care of the baby as well as yourself." Reid says, grabbing her hand and stroking it soothingly.

"Well, for about two days, I just stayed in bed. I didn't eat, but not that my Aunt Sarah didn't try to get me to eat. She was sweet enough to arrange the funeral. I just laid in bed and thought about all my memories with Will." JJ looks sad. "Excuse me, I need to get back to work." JJ heads back to her office. Reid felt bad for her.

Hotch dials Emily's cell phone number. It fazes him when it goes straight to voice mail. He listens to her message, with his heart fluttering at her voice. After the beep he leaves his message, "Emily, why haven't you called to let me know you arrived safely? I'm worried about you. I hope your friends okay. Call me ASAP. That's an order, not a request." He hangs up. Something didn't feel right. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was concerned.

In a small cabin in the middle of the woods, this man and teen holds Emily. She's tied up to a futon. Her mouth isn't taped anymore. When the man steps outside, Emily tries talking to the teen. "Why did you help him abduct me?" She watches the teen.

"He threatened to kill me and then my parents. I'm sorry he hit you. Do you need an aspirin?"

"Yes please. Are you saying that he abducted you too?" Emily's shocked.

"Yes. A month ago." The teen replies while getting a bottle of water and a couple aspirin.

"Why didn't you go to airport security?"

"Because, he would've killed my parents. Plus, he would've just started shooting people." The teen hands her the pill and water. Emily can barely get them in her mouth.

"When did he untie you?"

"About three weeks ago." The teen sits next to Emily on the futon.

"Has he hurt you? Has he touched you?" Emily not sure she wants to hear the answer.

"Yes. He's made me have sex with him. It hurt the first time. It was my first time. After that, I go away in my head, so it's not so bad. He lets me have my space. I get to be untied as long as I do my chores and don't refuse him sex. So I can write. Now I have you to talk to." The teen brightens a little, smiling.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Emily says, buts interrupted by the man coming back into the cabin.

"What are you doing? Get away from her! I don't want you two chummy! Now where's dinner?"

"It's still baking. It has another fifteen to twenty minutes in the oven. Can I get you something to snack on until dinner's ready?" The teen waits unexpectedly. Not sure how he's going to react.

"NO! Did you do all your chores?"

"Yes sir. I still have a load of sheets in the dryer and then I have the dinner dishes to wash. After that I'll have your lunch made for tomorrow and then I'll meet you in bed. Is that right sir?"

"Yes! I'm going outside to chop more fire wood. Call me when dinner's actually done." Once he was outside, Emily tries to use her profiler abilities and get this young lady to help the both of them escape the evilness of this sick man.

"Could I get some more water please?" Emily shakes the empty water bottle.

"Yes, just a moment." The teen finishes setting the table. Then she grabs another bottled water from the older refrigerator. She hands it to Emily.

"You know, if he were to get a water purifier system he would save a bundle and the environment." Emily makes idol chit chat.

"Don't say anything. Master hates when you try to sound smarter than him. Plus, he doesn't want anyone here eyeballing his meat. Meaning you and I."

"Sweetie, what's your name?"

"Meghan. But my nickname is Meg. My dad calls me Meggy Peggy. I sure do miss his handsome face. The way he made me feel safe." Meg says with a smile at the mental picture of her loving father.

"That's really sweet. My names Emily. My dad calls me Bunny. I feel the same way about my dad as you do about yours. Where are you from?"

"Boulder, Colorado. I lived a few houses down from the Ramsey's. My parents got an alarm system right after that." Meg's washing dishes that she can at that moment.

"What's your last name, Meg?" Meg waits for a few short seconds and makes sure the man doesn't hear them talking.

"My last name, Holliwall. I told him it was Jones. So play along please. If he finds out I lied, he'll beat me."

"Holliwall? As in Senator Michael Holliwall?" Emily knew this man. He'd been to the Prentiss' mansion. Emily even remembers that he'd had an infant with him. They stayed at the mansion instead of a hotel. Emily remembers even diapering the infant.

"Yes. That's my dad. That's why I didn't want him to know."

"My mom and dad are both political people. My dad is a Senator of Virginia and my mother's an Ambassador. I think I changed your diaper when your family stayed at my families mansion. My last name's Prentiss."

"Yes! Uncle Walt and Aunt Beth. So your Emmy. Well, I couldn't quite say Emily, so you became Emmy. Isn't your brother Christopher a doctor?"

"Yes, he's the family hero. Sure, my parents love me, but they wanted me to follow their jobs or Chris' job. They don't think my job's all that wonderful because it doesn't make a ton of money." Emily's obviously not happy about her parents reaction to her becoming an FBI agent.

"What do you do?"

"Don't tell him, but I'm an FBI agent. I'm with the BAU. That's behavioral analyst unit. I'm a profiler. So I have a lot of work done in the mind. Like I go and try to find bad people that kidnap or kill people. We try to get inside the mind of this person so we can find him or her and stop them. Remember, don't tell him. He might kill me. So I'll keep your secret, you keep mine. We'll help each other through this. What do you say?"

"That sounds good to me. I'll ask him if you can eat at the table without being tied up. Just don't try to run away. We're thirty miles or so away from anything. So just be cool. Maybe he'll allow you to be untied with me during the day while he works. Then we can do thing together. I'm glad I'm not alone anymore. I'm just sorry it was in this situation that we had to be reintroduced." Just as Meg finished her sentence, the timer went off. She quickly pulls the casserole out of the oven and sets it in the center of the table. Then she goes to call this man she calls Master. He walks in just yelling.

"About damn time you finished dinner! You need to start it earlier! I don 't like having a late dinner!"

"I'm sorry Master. It won't happen again. May out new guest eat at the table with us untied if she promises to behave?" Meg waits, not knowing how he'll react.

"Fine. But if she tries to escape, you're both going to die. Got it!" Emily and Meg both nod in unison. Meg goes and unties Emily's hands. Then they go and sit at the table. Meg dishes out to each plate, starting with Master first." What's you name girlie?"

"Emily, sir."

"Emily what?"

"Emily Morgan, sir." Emily makes eye contact with Meg. Meg smiles a small smile at the deception.

"Where were you coming from?"

"I was visiting my half brother in Virginia, sir. I'm originally from Evanston, Wyoming, sir." Emily's fast on her feet so to speak. That's what a good agent can do. Emily knew that someone had to be missing her. Whether it's Linda one of the team members. Her first bet was JJ.

"What do you do for work?" He asks as they ate. It resembled a family at this table.

"I'm a daycare worker. I work at Happy Elephant daycare. I'm what they call a traveling worker. I see how well the daycare's coming along. So I travel all over the U.S, sir." Emily answers almost like she was a soldier.

"Do you have any family?"

"Just my brother and me, sir." Emily didn't hesitate. Meg thought this was going surprisingly easy. "Why did you take me, sir?" Until Emily asked that. Master slams both fists on the table, causing both girls to jump. Meg closed her eyes as if she'd been through this before.

"You don't ask the questions! Go into the bedroom."

"Yes, sir." Emily gets up and heads to the bedroom. She's thinking out all the possible sanarios in her head. Beating, Rape, combination of both or kill her. Either way, Emily's heart begins to race. She begins a silent prayer to God and Aaron. With both prayers, Emily asks both guys to help her and stop this monster.

**I need 5 reviews for the next chapter to be updated. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

All Things Happen For A Reason

I don't own criminal minds.

Chapter 2

At that precise moment, Aaron's on his way home from the office. He's suddenly hit with a sense of panic.

"Emily." That's when he gets his cell phone out and tries Emily's cell phone again. Still getting her voice mail, Aaron calls Penelope.

"The all knowing one's here to serve." Another one of Pen's funny greetings that everyone's used to.

"Pen, can you track down Emily's cell phone whereabouts?" He waits patiently for an answer.

"What did the big bad cell phone do?" Pen asks, jokingly.

"This isn't a joke! Pen, something's wrong!"

"Oh God! How do you know?"

"I can feel it! I've called her numerous times today and they all went straight to voice mail! She told us that she'd have her cell phone with her at all times! She wouldn't leave JJ without a way of getting hold of her." That's when it hits Pen that he's right.

"I'm on it big guy! Call you back ASAP. I'm going to have Kevin help too. Don't worry, but I know you will." Pen Hangs up and Aaron's panic turns up a few notches.

Emily's sitting on the bed when Master comes in. She stands up immediately.

"Now you'll pay for disrespecting me." He's reaching down to unbuckle his belt. Emily's thinking rape. Then he pulls his belt out of the loops on his pants and wraps it in such a way that Emily knows it's a really bad beating. He starts with a fist wrapped by belt to her face. Then when she's on the floor, he starts kicking her.

Meg can hear Emily's winces and moans at each blow. Meg remembers her beatings. She also knows that tonight's Emily's first night of the force game, as he calls it. Meg's sad for Emily, but happy for herself. That means he won't be bothering her tonight. The first time since she'd been here. She hopes Emily knows how to go to another place in her head while he's having sex with her. That's the only thing that's' helped Meg.

Kevin and Pen can only get a certain location on Emily's phone. They know it's in Wyoming. The top part of Wyoming. Neither one can be more accurate. Pen calls Aaron.

"What do you have Pen?" Aaron's packing a couple days worth of cloths in his extra day bag.

"Kev and I can only give you a pointed start. We know she's in Wyoming. The top part of Wyoming. We tired everything we could think of to try to pin point the location better. I love Emily too. Did you call her friend to see if maybe she just doesn't get signal?"

"Thanks Pen, I'll try that. Now you and Kevin have a NICE night. I'll call with any info." Aaron hangs up and calls Derek.

"What's up Aaron?" Derek asks.

"Are you busy?"

"Just making a sandwich and about to watch a football game. Why, what's up?" Derek asks, almost afraid to ask.

"I need someone to go with me to Wyoming. Something tells me that Em's in trouble. Pen and Ken were able to locate her cell phone down Wyoming. The top part of Wyoming. I just need someone to go with me. I don't want to take Dave or Spencer because they seem to be helping JJ. And we need the Wedding couple here to do our web searching."

"Sure Aaron. I'll be packed in five. Where do you want to meet?"

"Just get to the commercial airport in forty-five minutes. We'll meet at the entrance to the gift shop."

"Why not take the jet?"

"Because this isn't a case Derek. That would be abuse of power. Now let's move. See you soon." Aaron hangs up. He didn't want to tell Derek that the jet wasn't here. The jet was his first thought too, but the B team had taken over all their cases and that included the jet too. So he made up that somewhat truth to get Derek motivated.

Soon Aaron was on his way to the airport. His mind kept going back to Emily after she saw him after the SUV exploded. She looked like she'd just been kicked in the gut. That's when Aaron knew he looked a lot worse then he felt. Well, until the adrenalin wore off.

He keeps chanting, "Hold on Em, I'm coming! Hold on Em, I'm coming!" over and over again in his mind. Then he dials Belinda's house phone number, hoping he's wrong.

"Hello?" Belinda answers her phone.

"Hello, is this Belinda?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"Yeah. This is Aaron Hotchner. I'm Emily Prentiss' boss and friend. Is Emily there by any chance?"

"No. She never showed or called. I thought that the team was called away on another case."

"No. She left three days ago. The plane ride alone is only four hours max. If you hear from her, can you please call me and have her call me. Do you have a pen and piece of paper?"

"Yeah, go ahead.""010-555-2578. Just call me Aaron."

"Okay, Aaron. I'll call if I hear from her. You do the same."

"Will do. How's the divorce going? I know it's pretty heard. I went through that just over a year ago. How's your daughter taking it?"

"Thank you for asking. It's been hard. My ex is claiming I'm an unfit mother because I work. He works too. Sue's in school all day. She gets home at four. I get home at four-thirty. I'm sorry, I know you were only being polite. Thanks again for asking."

"I wasn't just being polite. I have a young son, Jack. I don't get to see him much. I work crazy hours. So I'm lucky if I get to see him once a month. I sure do miss the little guy."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Aaron. If you ever just want to talk, call me. Emily's a great friend, but she doesn't know what it's like to divorce with children."

"Thanks. You take care and I'll talk to you soon." Aaron hangs up just as he pulls into the airport parking lot.

Emily's been beaten pretty good. Meg had to help her to the futon in the living room/ dinning area combo. Master had gone outside to get more fire wood for the night.

"Emily, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Don't you worry." She's trying to be strong for Meg. But Emily's in real pain.

"I need to worn you. Master is going to…" Before Meg can finish her sentence, Master walks in. He drops the logs just inside the door.

"You, go to bed." He tells Meg. Of course Meg knows what this means. But Meg does as she's told. Then he comes over to the futon where Emily lays in pain. He takes one hand and ties it to the end of the arm rest. As he does the same with the other hand. Emily's getting the picture. The moment she puts up any resistance, she's slapped across the face hard. Then he continues to tie her legs to the other arm rest. Emily knows she's about to be raped and can't do a thing to stop it. When she sees Master begin to undress, Emily tells herself the only way she's going to survive this is to go to a happy place in her mind.

He climbs on top of Emily. Emily mentally goes back to the BAU in Quantico. She's goofing around with Derek and Spencer in the bullpen. Aaron comes out of his office with his coffee mug and just watches the three of them laughing. Emily looks up and smiles at Aaron. He smiles back at her. She walks up to Aaron and just lays a nice passionate kiss on him. He responds by kissing back. He rubs his hands up and down Emily's back. He lifts Emily up and carries her to his office. He gently lays her on the floor and starts to make sweet love to her. Emily's been wanting Aaron like this since the day she met him.

"Emily, I've wanted you since the day we met. You're so beautiful and sexy. I just want to devour you. You smell so heavenly. Please, marry me and have the rest of my love children."

"You bet mister big strong silent man. I thought you'd never ask. Now get over here and let me nibble on those strong ear lobes." Just having Aaron close to Emily had put her at ease. She hadn't left her happy place, even though Master had finished his sexual relations with her. She dreamed of Aaron well into the early morning.

Aaron was feeling panic and fear from the time Derek and he got on the plane. Aaron believed it was coming from Emily. He keeps sending mind messages in case Emily could feel his presents.

"I'm coming Em, just hold on a little longer."

"We'll get to her Aaron. Let me call Garcia to see if she or Kev have found anything else we can use." Derek picks up the airplane phone and slides his credit card, then begins to dial Garcia's cell phone.

"Speak to me handsome."

"How'd you know it's me and not Hotch?"

"Either way, I'm right. What's up sweetness?"

"Any news on Emily's whereabouts?"

"Nothing yet. Kev, stop. Wait till I'm off the phone. No, I'm still having my babies search. How's things going with the boss man?"

"Fine. Could you and Kev stop that stuff when we're talking on the phone?" Derek's not only annoyed, but jealous too.

"What's wrong sweetness? Jealous?" Pen playfully gets Derek in a corner.

"No! It's just very annoying."

"Boy do you sound jealous." Pen taunts.

"We'll call back later. And I'm not jealous." Derek quickly hangs up.

"Problems with Pen?"

"No. And there's no more news about the whereabouts of our friend. Why don't you close your eyes and try to get a little sleep. I know once we hit land, you won't sleep until we find her and that could be a long time."

"No, I have to map out our most logical grid. You go ahead and sleep. That way if I need some sleep, you can do some of the driving." Aaron replies not even looking up from the map. Derek lays back and closes his eyes for a short peaceful rest.

JJ and Dave are at a nice elegant restaurant. JJ's trying to calm the baby's hunger to find something that wasn't going to cause heart burn or indigestion. She decided to have some orange juice and settles on a chicken tender salad.

"I think I'll have a large orange juice and a chicken tender salad. Ranch dressing on the side please."

"Are you sure?" Dave asks, thinking that wasn't a very big dinner.

"That's what I want. What about you?"

"I'll have a four ounce sirloin steak. A baked potato and a side salad with ranch on the side. I'll have a double scotch on the rocks please."

"Boy, do I miss my drinks. I sure could use a few now and then."

"You don't want to drink. So have you got the baby's room ready yet?"

"No. I was going to have Will paint it, but he didn't get around to it. We barely got the crib. That's not even put together. I just have so much to do and not much time. I guess I'll have to hire a painter. I can't do it with the fumes. I can try to do the crib."

"I'm sure I could probably be roped into doing the painting for you. You don't want strangers roaming around in your house. I'm sure Spencer and I can do all the building and painting. All that stuff, you don't need to worry. You can do the shopping and whatever you ladies do when there's a baby on the way."

"Thank you for the help. It does take some of the stress off my shoulders. So, what do you do when you go home Dave?"

"Well, I usually have a few drinks and go to sleep. I occasionally will go out to a bar and watch a game. But not much more than that. But on the weekends I like to go fishing. It's go nice and quiet. I should take you soon."

"Oh no! I have to be close to a bathroom at all times. This kid loves to sit on my bladder. So I make pee break way too often. Maybe after thee baby's born. I'm sure I'll need some quiet time then." JJ laughs and seeing her laugh makes Dave smile. It's at that moment that he sees the glowing beauty every mother to be sends off. But he finds her more attractive than he really wants to admit.

"You are just glowing. It's so beautiful. You are so beautiful. It's nice to see you smile. Would you like to dance?" Dave holds out his hand. She slowly puts her hand in his.

"I guess. If you don't mind dancing with a whale." She smiles at him.

"You're definitely not a whale. If you want to stop, just let me know. You call the shots." Dave leads JJ out to the dance floor with the rest of the couples dancing. They don't get as close as the other do. JJ's enjoying her dance.

"This is really fun. Thank you for suggesting it. I should take your advice more often. I'm starting to feel like a human again." With that, they look into each others eyes and lean in to kiss. They lightly brush lips and gently kiss. When they pull apart, JJ's embarrassed and feels like she just cheated on Will. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." JJ rushes as much as she can. She leaves the restaurant. Leaving Dave standing there watching her and feeling bad that he crossed the line. That was never his intention.

**Thank you to all that have reviewed the first chapter. Your words are kind. But I like to keep it at 5 or more reviews before sending off the next chapter and you all have honored that. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

All Things Happen For A Reason

_I don't own Criminal Minds. Some violence might be unsuitable for some._

Chapter 3

In the early morning hours, Master wakes both the girls.

"You, get breakfast started." Master says to Meg. "You, into the bedroom. NOW!" Master yells at Emily. Emily walks into the bedroom. She doesn't even put up a fuss. Once they both are in the bedroom, Master says, "We're going to shower together. You're going to wash my hair. And then maybe a little fun. For me of course. I have to go and work all day."

"Sure sir, whatever." Emily didn't really seem to have the flare she had when she came. Master knew right then and there that he broke her. And he was SO happy.

The shower didn't take too long. And Emily was thankful the '_fun_' part didn't take long either. She was unable to go to her happy place and had to live through the whole horrible thing. Then they went out to the table to eat breakfast. Emily just moved her food around on her plate. Meg felt so bad for Emily. She planned to talk to Emily after Master left for the day. They finished breakfast and Master was leaving for work.

"Here's your lunch Master. Have a good day." Meg says, smiling.

"I will, thanks to that one over there." Master points to Emily. Then he leaves. Emily just sits at the table and stares at it. This concerns Meg.

"Emily, what did he mean by that?"

"Nothing kid. Let's get started on our chores." Emily says, the same way Meg was when Emily met her.

JJ hesitated walking into work. She wasn't sure how things were going to be between Dave and her. She didn't know what that kiss meant last night, but she wasn't sure how she was feeling about this.

Reid and Rossi walk in. JJ and Rossi make eye contact. JJ goes into her office and shuts the door. Reid can sense some tension.

"What's up with you and JJ?"

"We went to dinner last night. I don't know if she was ready to go out. I need to go talk to her and straighten this out." Dave starts for JJ's office.

"Dave, you might want to wait until about lunch time. Right now she's usually quite cranky. I think it's the whole no coffee thing. Not being about to have any caffeine really gets to her. Besides, I was hoping you could look at this case file. Something about a Senator's daughter being kidnapped like a month or so ago. It's on my desk." Reid and Rossi walk over to Reid's desk and they became engrossed in the file.

Derek and Aaron drop off their day bags at the hotel and start out on their search for Emily. Aaron's cell phone rings.

"Hotchner."

"Hey Aaron. It's Dave. There's a case that I thought might interest you."

"Can you hold the case for another twenty-four hours. Then I'll talk about the case. Emily needs me to help her and we're not going to give up. But a twenty-four hour window to concentrate just on Emily will make me feel better. I'll call you tomorrow. Set the file on my desk. How's JJ?"

"She and I went out for dinner last night. She was having fun until we… we kissed. It was an accident. But she didn't handle it too well. How do you think I should handle this?"

"Well, JJ's always been an up front person. She faces things head on. So I'd have to say, go talk to her. Do beat around the bush. Be direct. But also be gentle. She's been through a lot. Then you have to tell me what happens. But I'll call you. I need to make sure I have open access to my phone. So could you make sure no one there calls me? Only if it has to do with Emily or Jack. Now I'll call you back later." Aaron closes his cell phone and focuses on his grid map.

"So how's JJ doing?" Derek asks, sensing that Aaron's just got some more bad news.

"She went out to dinner with Dave and they kissed. She freaked and walked out on him. He didn't know how to handle JJ."

"Wow. That's some news. Okay, now where are we heading to?" Derek asks, while driving to the next exit off the highway.

"I think if we get off on Jessup road, we can go to the supermarket. We'll asks around and show her picture. Then we'll go from there." Aaron says, plotting his next course of action. He always likes to have a plan to fall back on.

At about lunch time, Emily still hadn't said more than a few words to Meg. They just did laundry and baked. Meg was waiting for Emily to tell her what happened in the bedroom. Finally, Meg just comes out and asks her.

"Emily, what happened in the bedroom?" Meg watches her reaction as she thinks of the moment.

"He made me shower with him. He raped me in the shower. Now if we don't get to the floor, there will be hell to pay." Emily says, like she was just talking about someone accidentally knocking over a glass of milk. Meg figured Emily experienced that time fully. Meg had done that a few times. What could she really say, she was running out of happy places.

"Emily, why are you acting like it was nothing? Why aren't you crying and angry? The first time I really felt the pain, I cried and screamed when he left. Maybe you should scream or cry. Swear or do what you need to do to vent. God knows how many more days, weeks, or even moths we're going to be here. I can help you get through it too."

"Thanks honey, but if I break down now then I might not have the strength to pull myself together." Emily smiles a sad fake smile.

"Hey! What do you have in you bag?" Meg lights up at the thought of a phone or radio.

"My cell phones in there. But I don't think I could get signal this far up in the forest. But we can try." Emily quickly goes to her bag and retrieves her cell phone. She opens it and sees one bar. So she dials Aaron's cell phone. It rings, but it's crackly and in and out. He answers.

"Hotchner."

"Ho..t. He…lp. W..e are u..p the for..st. Hu…rry. I don..cell." And the phone goes dead. Aaron reacts by reaching out like he was trying to grab at an Emily in his mind.

"Emily! EM! Hello! Are you still there?" Aaron yells. Derek pulls over to the side of the road. He looks at Aaron and waits for him to tell him what she said. "Damn! The line went dead!" He dials Pen's cell phone and waits.

"What's the news boss man?"

"Pen, she just called! Can you lock on her phone now?" He waits will she does her magic on her babies. He can hear the click-click of the computer keys. "I have it narrowed down to two counties. Burtski and Devine counties. Most of those counties are deep forests. But I do have about two dozen cabins in those two counties. Do you have a fax number and I can send the list with address and names?"

"Yes, we're staying at the comfort inn in Sheridan. The fax number is 901-555-0101. We're going to head back to the hotel and we'll call you soon." Aaron hangs up. "Turn back around and go back to the hotel. We have a little bit of good news. We're down to two counties. Garcia came through. But she says that the counties are mostly forests. We have about two dozen cabins to check out. I think we're getting close!" Aaron says, excited and scared.

"What did Em say?"

"It was hard to understand. It sounded like help. And something like for…maybe forest. She's in trouble. I can feel it. We need to get the LEO of Sheridan involved. The more we have looking, the faster we can find her.

"Damn! My phone dropped the call. Let's get the charger and plug it in. If we can keep it charged, then every time he leaves we can try to call again. Could you get the charger out of my bag? I'm going to try to call him again." While Meg goes into the bedroom to look for the charger, Emily opens the cell phone and pushes the redial button. Aaron's phone rings.

"Hotchner."

"CABIN!" The phone call drops. Emily knows he has to know that they were in a cabin. Aaron hangs up.

Emily tries his cell again.

"Emily?"

"FOREST!" The call drops. Aaron's caught on to what Emily's doing. So he hangs up and waits. Emily tries one more time.

"Emily?"

"30 miles from town!" She yells and the phone dies. Meg comes out with the charger.

"Emily, the charger's a bust. It looks like a mouse chewed through the cord. We can try to charge it anyway. The worst case is it won't charge." Meg says, putting the attachment into the phone and then the plug into the wall. It started charging. The girls cheered in triumph. Then they hear a car outside and quickly hide the cell phone. Seconds later Master walks in.

"Have you guys finished your chores?"

"No sir. We thought we had until five-thirty. We're still working." Meg says, scared. She's wondering what he's doing home so early.

"Sir, no disrespect, but what are you doing home so early?" Emily asks. She gets a back hand to her face.

"I will do as I please. I don't need your permission to come home and see my girls." He puts a hand around the back of each girls' head. "I wanted a little afternoon delight." Master laughs. Both the girls are afraid about who he's going to pick.

Aaron waits for Emily to call again. But the longer the wait, the more he's afraid she got caught.

"Okay, we know she said '_cabin, forest, 30 miles from town_'. So when we get back to the hotel and get the fax, we need to look at the addresses that will fit this description." Aaron's heart races at the thought of finding Emily. He still has no idea that Meg is with Emily.

Derek pulls in to the hotel parking lot. Before Derek can bring the car to a stop, Aaron's door is open and he's jumping out of the moving car. He rushes into the hotel.

"Excuse me! Do you have a fax for Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes sir." The hotel clerk hands the papers to Aaron.

"Thank you." Aaron says, not facing her, but still remembering his manners. He pulls out a marker and his cell phone. He calls Pen and looks at the addresses.

"Talk to me boss man."

"Pen, she was able to call, but had a few hard core words. She was able to give me _'cabin, forest, 30 miles from town'_. Now I need you to help me trim this list with what we know. Call me back." Aaron says, sitting down. He looks at the list and lets the profiler side of him go to work. He has twenty-four names and addresses to weed through. He doesn't believe that a couple would fit the profile of taking her. So he concentrates on single males. Age ranging from thirty to fifty. He must have anger issues with women. Since he believes that Emily's the only abducted person, he has no other victims to compare with Emily. Aaron's cell phone rings.

"Hotchner."

"Hey boss man, I've trimmed the list by eighteen. So there are still six suspects. Oh and Rossi wanted me to let you know that the case he was trying to get you to take a look at? Well the case was an abduction of a senator's daughter. She's almost eighteen, but the police didn't take the family seriously. Finally, senator Holliwall called senator Prentiss. He then in turn called to speak with you. Since you weren't here, Rossi took the call. Hotch, she's been missing for nearly two months. Her car was found in a mall parking lot. No sign of foul play. So the police thought she just walked away. Do you want the rest of the team to go take the case?"

"Yeah. You go with them and leave Kevin there to help me. Now give me the list of six I still have to look into."

"Okay. We have:

1. John Logan

1410 Hideaway Lane

2. Craig Clifton

410 River Walk Road

3. Miles Heartman

102 Frame Lane

4. M. Vansuckle

2122 Circle Parkway

This one is unknown if it's a man or woman. No records of what '_M_' stands for.

5. Jin Wongfu

5235 Sugar hill Street

6. Ray Runningfoot

632 Patty Drive

We couldn't get any records of any importance. Someone lost all the software for the state. And there has been a problem finding someone to do the foot work. Even if they did, it could take days, maybe even weeks. Time we don't have. I thought it would take less time to have you go to each door and get your profiler bad ass radar to work. Plus, you could ask to look around if the consent to it." That's when Aaron comes up with an idea that he thinks will shorten the search. He needed to find Emily and help with the senator's case.

**I didn't recieve many reviews for chapter two. Thank you to the ones that did. I'm posting this chapter now, but the next chapter is NOT getting posted until I recieve 5 reviews. Thanks to all of you who review every chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

All Things Happen For A Reason

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 4

Aaron and Derek walk into the Sheridan Police Department. The very small group of department staff all stop what their doing and stare at the two VERY out of place men that walked through there door. One middle aged man came toward them. They were lead to believe he was the sheriff.

"Hello there. May I help you with something?"

"Hello. Yes sir. I'm FBI Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan. We're not really here for an on the record case. See, one of my agents, Emily Prentiss, has gone missing. We're here because the locator on her cell phone was showing that she was in this vicinity. Plus, she was able to get the phone working for just moments at a time. She gave me a few words to go on. I was hoping you could maybe help me pin point where she could be. I have a list of names and addresses. Would you take a look and see if maybe you know these people." Aaron holds out the revised list of names and addresses.

"Sure fella. Let's take a look." This man takes the paper. "Hmm. No. No. No. No, that's a little old lady. I can honestly say that there are two possibilities. This Craig fella, I don't know. Miles has been in and out of jail his whole adult life. He's my cousin. But I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. I believe this Craig fella is new in town. He bought the Feldman land and built a nice log cabin. Never met him personally, but what a house." The officer says, big smile spread across his face.

"What about these other four?" Derek points to the rest.

"M. Vansuckle is Mary Ann Vansuckle. She's seventy-four years old. She still works her land, but she's a sweet old lady. Ray and Jin are forest rangers and are 'special' friends. If they're not working, they're together. I can't see them doing anything of the sort. John's one of us. He should be coming back soon. He went home to check on his dog, Meghan." The officer says.

"Would it be all right if we go talk to Craig Clifton and Miles Heartman? May we have a couple officers go with us. I'll take one and Derek can take the other." Aaron politely asks, knowing that he could turn them down. Then they'd be in a bind.

"Sure. Take officers Oliver and Sexton. Oliver, go to the Clifton's and Sexton, go to Heartman's. Agents, you pick which one you want to go with. Radio back with updates. Be careful and good luck." The officer says.

"Thank you sir." Aaron shakes his hand.

"I just hope you find your agent alive and unharmed. See you later." The officer heads back to his office. The two agents and to LEOs head out of the building. Hotch goes with Oliver and Derek with Sexton.

Master comes at Meg first. She backs away the closer he gets. Emily can see the fear in Meg's eyes. So Emily steps in between Meg and Master.

"Leave her alone!" Emily acts fearless, but she's praying Aaron's on his way.

"Don't YOU tell ME what to do!" He slaps Emily, hard. He grabs her by her hair and drags her into the bedroom. Meg's too scared to stop him. She can hear fighting going on in the bedroom through the door. Every now and then she could hear Emily squeak from a blow. Meg just goes back to cleaning.

Aaron and Officer Oliver pull up to Craig Clifton's log cabin. Aaron thought that it looked like something Jason Gideon would love. He had to admit it was big and beautiful. Officer Oliver parks the squad car. They both exit and head to the closest door. Aaron takes the lead by knocking. The wait a few seconds before a beautiful young pregnant lady answers the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asks, a little nervous.

"Hello Miss. I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Officer Oliver. May we have a few minutes of your time?"

"Is it Craig?" She panics.

"No ma'am. We just have a few questions to ask and thought you might be more comfortable sitting. How far along are you, six months?" Aaron tries to put her at ease.

"Actually five months, twins. I seem to be a twin carrier," She lets them in and walks through the house to the kitchen table." I was pregnant with twins three years ago." She stops for a moment.

"Are they boys or girls?" Hotch asks.

"They were girls, but they were still born. These ones," she puts her hand on her stomach, "are one of each. Thomas and Tonya."

"I'm so sorry." Aaron says, taking her hand in sympathy.

"It was hard, but I'm happy with these two. The doctor watches them carefully. Do you have any children?"

"Yes, a son. Jack. He's four now. He lives most of the time with his mother. My job takes most of my time. But he looks at me as a Superman. Thank God his mother's nice enough to not talk bad about me. At least not in front of him. She's a real good mother. So what does your husband do?"

"He's an architect. He designed this house. Would you like his work address?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Hotch and Oliver wait patiently for her to return with one of his cards. Seconds later, Mrs. Clifton comes back into the kitchen and hands a card to Aaron.

"Here. It has everything you need to know to get there. Would you like to call him and make sure he's in the office and not at a site?"

"No ma'am. Thank you for the offer. Thank you for your time. Good luck with your babies. Enjoy the little things. They grow up so fast. Have a nice day. Take care." Aaron and Officer Oliver stand up and head out. Aaron knew this wasn't his guy. He hoped Derek and Officer Sexton were having better luck.

Derek and Officer Sexton pull up to a small quiet cabin. The yard had an old car with the hood up. Grass had begun to grow tall around the tires. This was a sign to Derek that Miles had other things on his mind other than his car. He decided that they needed to approach the cabin carefully and guns drawn.

"Hey man, I'm thinking we need to approach with caution and guns drawn. The signs are telling me that he's preoccupied with something else. Any objections?" Derek waits.

"No sir. I'm ready." Officer Sexton unbuckles his holster and takes out his gun.

"Okay, let's go then." Derek and Sexton exit the squad car and slowly approach the cabin. Derek knocks on the door. "Miles Heartman, this is the police and FBI." They wait. There's no answer. Derek repeats the previous statement and waited for a response. Still nothing. So Derek tried the door knob and it was open. So he opens the door. "Miles, This is Derek Morgan and Officer Sexton! We're coming in. Are you here? Are you ok?" Derek gets no answer. They make a sweep of the house to see if Miles or Emily where there. They find nothing. No sign of a woman being there. So Derek and Sexton leave a hand written note for Miles to contact the police for questioning. Maybe he knew of someone that wasn't registered. Like the Ted Kazinski who lived in the woods and had left no paper trail of an existence. Derek and Sexton head back to the station.

Master comes out of the bedroom straightening his cloths and fixing his hair. He had a few trickles of blood running down his lip. Meg figured Emily must have gotten a few good hits in. That makes her smile.

"What are you smiling at? You want a piece of what she just got?" Master asks.

"No sir." Her smile fades.

"Good. I have to get back to work. I want dinner on the table before six. That is when I'll be home. I might be home a little earlier."

"Would you like me to keep it warm in the stove? Then when you get home I can put it on the table."

"Yeah, I guess that will work. No dinner for Emily. She's to stay in the bedroom. You may see to her injuries, but that's it. No water or food. If I find out that you disobeyed, and I'll do the same thing to you." Master walks out of the cabin. Meg's worried and heads to the bedroom. She finds Emily on the floor unconscious.

"Emily? Emily, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Will you help me to the shower?" Emily speaks so softly, it makes Meg start to cry.

"Sure. I'm sorry that he did this to you. It should have been me." Meg's supporting Emily as they walk into the bathroom. They grabbed Emily's day bag on their way there.

"I took that for you sweetie. I didn't want him to hurt you again. I'm trained to take the beatings. The last time I was beaten this bad was when I went inside a cult. The leader found out I was FBI and beat me something fierce. I actually think this ones worse." Emily says, undressing to climb in the shower.

"Would you like something to eat and drink? Master said you weren't supposed to have either one, but if you eat and drink it now I can have everything washed and there will be no sign on your breath by the time he gets home."

"Sure. How about a glass of milk and a peanut butter and butter sandwich."

"Ewwww. What on Gods green earth made you want something like that?"

"My dad and I used to meet in the kitchen at night on Wednesdays and have our sandwich club. Just him and I. It was a special time. I thought it might give me some comfort." Emily starts to cry. Meg Hugs her and can feel her sobs.

"I'm so sorry Emily. Can I try your cell phone to see if I can get a hold of that man again?"

"Sure. His name's Aaron Hotchner. So call him Aaron or Hotch. I'll be out in a minute." Emily climbs into the shower stall. Meg leaves the bathroom and gets the cell phone. She opens it and hit's the redial. It rings and Meg's heart races. It's been a while since she's talked to someone else other then Emily and Master. Someone answers.

"Hotchner."

"Emily!" The phone call drops. Meg hangs up and does it again.

"Emily?"

"Hideaway!" The call drops again. So Meg hangs up and tries one more time.

"Hello?"

"Lane!" The call drops and the phone's battery light 's blinking. So Meg lets it go back to charging. She hoped that was enough to get them rescued. Also hoping that Aaron was able to hear the clues.

"I think I just got more information." Aaron writes down what he believed was the words. 'Emily, hideaway, cane'. Aaron's trying to figure this out.

"Maybe it's 'hideaway lane'. That's a road. John lives on hideaway land. Maybe we can ask him if he knows of any shacks or abandoned building on that road." Officer Oliver states.

"That's a good start." So Aaron calls Derek.

"Morgan."

"Derek, we got another call. Well, three calls. It didn't sound like Emily though. She said Emily. Then hideaway and then we think lane. Meet me back at the station. I'd like to ask John a few questions about hideaway lane. Anything with Miles?"

"No. He wasn't home. No sign of Emily."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Aaron hangs up and just thinks of what these new clues could mean.

"Emily, I got through. I told him the name of the road." Meg sees Emily on the floor of the bathroom. This time, Meg thinks something's seriously wrong. She runs back to the cell phone. She leaves the phone plugged in and hits redial.

"Hotchner."

"Emily's Hurt!" Meg screams. This time the phone doesn't drop the call. Aaron still can hear her and clearly.

"Who is this?"

"My name's Meghan Holliwall! Emily's hurt badly! I think she's dying! Help us before Master comes back at six! He beat Emily and he rapes me! I don't want to be here any more!" Meg can hear Emily scream in pain. "Hold on!" Meg puts the phone down and rushes to Emily's side. "Emily, the phone's working fine. I'm talking to a man. Can you make it into the bedroom?"

"I'll try. Go tell him as much as you can. I'll be there in a second." Emily moves slow, but she's moving. The thought of talking to Aaron makes her move through the pain. Meg rushes back to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Meghan. Where's Emily? What's wrong with her?" Aaron's full of concern.

"Master beat her really bad. She was just showering and when I went in, she was on the floor. I panicked and thought I would try one more time. But with the last three calls I did, the phone was running low on battery. So I left it plugged in. Now I can hear you just fine."

"Meghan, how long have you and Emily been there?"

"I've been here for nearly two months. Emily's been here for about a week I think. I don't have a calendar or TV. I do know that way to the cabin though. It's on Hideaway Lane. The number is…wait a second." Meg sets the phone down again. She runs out to the front door and opens the door to look for the house number. Once she has it, she runs back. "Mr. Aaron, the house number's 1410. Is there anything else that might help you find us?" Aaron know the address sound familiar. The he looks at the list that he set on the dashboard.

"Meghan, does Master wear a uniform?"

"Yes. Only if he's coming home at lunch. He did today. That's when he beat Emily. He was coming after me and she stepped in for me. I heard her taking each blow, but I was afraid he would do the same to me. I'm sorry I'm such a chicken." Meg starts to cry.

"Meghan, it's okay. Emily knows that if you could have helped you would have. You're a brave young lady for surviving as long as you have. I'm sure your parents are going to be so proud of you. How old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen on the fifteenth of this month."

"That's in two days. Wow, you're going to be with your parents on your birthday. I bet you didn't expect that." Emily gets to the bed. She's only in a towel. But she gets there. She holds her hand out. Meg hands her the phone.

"Aaron? I need a hospital pretty bad. Come and get us." Emily sounds gruff.

"Emily!

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been trying to juggle all the stories I have and home life. I'll try to keep up. Just bare with me. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I was so cranky about the reviews in the last chapter. I'll try to chill. Thanks to all that reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

All Things Happen For A Reason

I don't own Criminal Minds. Some swearing.

Chapter 5

"Hotch, I'm dead serious. I'm feeling pretty bad. Please come and get us. I want this son of a bitch to rot in prison." Emily says, sounding week.

"I have an address. I have to get back to the local PD. Derek and I will bring the Calvary. Just you hold on. But what the officer here says, it's like thirty miles away. So we'll be there in about an hour. What kind of injuries do you have?"

"I think I might have a few broken ribs, maybe a punctured lung. I know I have a broken wrist and at least a concussion. It's really hard to breath. I don't know how long I can hold on Aaron." When she used his first name, he knew she was in a bad way.

"Okay, we're going to come and get you right now. I want you to keep talking. If you can't, then I want Meghan to talk. I want constant communication with you two until I see your beautiful faces." He was trying to get her to banter with him.

"Talk to Meg, I need to rest for just a second." Emily hands the phone to Meg.

"Hello Mr. Aaron. I can't wait to meet you n person. I heard a few things about you. Do you know Emily and I have met before? I met her when I was in diapers." While Meg jibber jabbers, Hotch has Officer Oliver radio Derek and Sexton to go to 1410 Hideaway Lane. "My family know her family."

"How's that?"

"My father and her father are friend and colleagues."

"Really? Who's your father?"

"Senator Holliwall. Senator of Colorado." Hotch knew right then that she was the girl the team was looking for. Hotch has Oliver tell Derek to call the team in Colorado and have the team and the parents come to Wyoming. They solved two cases with one phone.

"You know, your father's had the FBI looking for you. The local police thought you ran away." Hotch tries to make her feel comforted.

"My father know different. I'd never run away from father. Emily misses her father too. She looks bad. Bruises all over. Old and new. Master really beats her. He's never really beat me nearly as bad as her. He does other things to me. I hope my father will still love me after he finds out what he did." Meg gets quiet. A few tears slide down her checks.

"I'm sorry he hurt you that way. How many times did he 'hurt' you?"

"He 'hurt' me every night until Emily came along." Before Meg can say anything about Emily being raped, Emily takes the phone. She holds her hand over the mouth piece.

"Meg, we're not telling anyone that I was raped. I have to work with these people after all this is over. So let's just stop at the beatings. I can handle all this later. We need to help you deal with your rapes. He raped you so many more times than me. Oh, I'm sorry for saying that." Emily's not saying the right things the way she means to.

"Fine. It's your truth to tell when you tell it. But think about this, my mother always says, 'All thing happen for a reason'. We may not understand why, but it will soon be revealed. Just think about that. I'll go get you something to eat and drink." Meg leaves the room and Emily thinks about what she just said.

"EMILY!"

"Sorry Hotch. What did you say?"

"What's going on there?"

"I was talking to Meg. She went to go get me something to eat and drink. Master told her I wasn't allowed to have anything to eat or drink until further notice. She's trying to be helpful. I don't know how she did it for almost two months here. She's one brave young lady. I haven't been here that long and any longer and I'd kill myself. Master's a master ass." Emily smiles at that play on words.

"Emily, he hasn't …"

"No, not me. He like me for a punching bag and Meg for the womanly duties." Emily hates lying to Hotch.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get there before today. I tried. I've been working night and day. It's like I could tell you were in danger. I don't know how to explain it." Hotch hopes he's not sounding weird or over stepping his boundaries.

"I know I was sending you mental prayers. I was telling you were we where. Hoping you'd get it though osmoses." Emily laughs. This was something Hotch longed to hear.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I guess talking to you does that to me. That and knowing you're on your way to get me out of this hell. Although it still hurts to breath." Just then, Meg comes rushing into the room and puts a chair up under the door knob to the bedroom door.

"He's back! Oh God, he's back! He's going to kill us both!" Meg says, panicking.

"Em, what's going on?" Hotch's concerned.

"He's back Hotch. Something terrible going to happen if you don't get here! I can't fight anymore." Emily's heart races and she tries to think of how to protect Meg and herself. He begins banging at the door. Trying to break it in.

"You dirty whores! Let me in! How did you get the police to come to my house?"

"How did he know about the police?" Emily says to Meg and Hotch.

"He know about us?" Hotch wonders out loud.

"Yes Hotch. He's trying to break the door down."

"We're about ten miles away. We're hurrying as fast as we can."

"I'll be back for you two! Next time you won't get away! You'll watch me torture and then kill your families and your friends. One by one." Master says, then it's quiet.

"Emily, I think he's gone. But he's going to go after my family." Meg says, scared for her parents.

"He won't get them Meg." Emily reassures Meg.

"No, he won't. The team's with them and their all on their way here."

"Aaron says the team has your parents and their on their way here." Emily smiles as she relays the message to Meg.

"That's wonderful! I miss my mother and father! Are the cops almost here?" Meg's jumping up and down. She smiling and this makes Emily smile and even giggles a little.

"Hotch, are you almost here? Meg's just beside herself waiting for you to get here. I think she's got the hots for you." Emily says jokingly. Meg hits her with a pillow.

"Why'd you say that to him? You like him. I'm just happy with seeing someone else then your ugly mug." Meg jokes.

"Hey you two, I think we're here." Hotch says, but Meg's a little scared to open the door. Just in case Master's out there waiting for them and the guys are at the wrong place. Hotch knocks on the front door. Emily and Meg can here it.

"Go ahead and open the door and go answer the front door." Emily smiles. Meg cautiously opens the bedroom door and looks around the cabin. When it's all clear, Meghan goes to the front door. Hotch knocks again.

"Meghan, Emily, it's me, Aaron. Are you in there?" Meg opens the door. She looks at Hotch and Officer Oliver. "Are you Meghan Holliwall?" Meg just shakes her head yes. "Where's Emily?" Meg again just points to the bedroom. Hotch rushes past Meghan and into the bedroom. That's where he sees a broken and battered Emily. " Em, are you okay?" Hotch sadly looks on as Emily's every move seems to cause pain. Not just in her body, but in her face as well.

"Please just get me to a hospital. Meg needs to be looked at too. Just get me the hell out on this shack. It feels like the walls are closing in around me." Emily says with closed eyes. Hotch approaches the side of the bed that's closest to Emily and then bends down and lifts her up into his arms. She winces in pain. There's nothing else Hotch could do to ease the pain. He did it at gently as he could.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry this chapter's so short. I'm hoping to have more writing time. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

All Things Happen For A Reason

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 6

A while later, the nurse comes out and walks over to Hotch.

"Mr. Hotchner. Emily has two cracked ribs on the left side and one cracked rib on the right side. She has a punctured lung. We're taking her in for a MRI to check on the lump on her head. She's sedated now, but when she's back from the testing. Why don't you have a seat and when she's back in her room, I'll come get you."

"Thank you. I'm going to go check on the other young lady that came in with us." Hotch walks over to Officer Oliver. "So, how long have they had her in there?"

"She's been in there for about forty-five minutes. They took a rape crisis counselor in before they wanted to do the exam. Give her a run down of what they'll be doing when they collect evidence. Once they've finished collecting evidence, then they want me to come in and take custody of the evidence."

"How was she when they took her in?"

"She seemed okay. I think she's more worried about Mrs. Prentiss. And I think she's just really glad to be out of that cabin." Officer Oliver states.

"Do you know who owns that cabin?"

"Yeah. It's John Logan. He's one of us. We never suspected that anything was going on. About a month or so he said he had gotten a puppy, Meghan that needed a lot of attention. So when it was slow, he'd come home to check on the puppy. We should have asked to see her. We messed up. Sorry man." Officer Oliver just shakes his head at the thought of being that close to two kidnapped women and not really doing something about it.

"Don't blame yourself. It could have happened to any of us. Your sheriff never suspected either. He played us all. We found them before he killed either of them. So that a plus. Why don't you go get a cup of coffee and I'll wait for the nurse to come out. Emily's going to be a while." Hotch pushes Officer Oliver toward the vending machines that were visible down the hall.

"Thanks man." With that said, Officer Oliver slowly walks down the hall. Hotch sits in one of the few empty chairs that are outside the exam rooms.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, can I speak to JJ?" Derek asks Reid who answered her phone.

"Sure, hold on." The line's quiet for a few moments.

"Hello?"

"Hey JJ. It's Derek. Hotch had me call you. He wants the team and the girls parents down here ASAP. Hotch found Em and the girl. They had been taken by the same guy. They guy got away, but the girls have been taken to the only hospital in town. So try to get here as fast as you can. JJ, Emily's hurt. I'm going to go find out the details. I'll call you back with info."

"Thanks Derek. I'll let everyone know and we'll be there soon. I just have to get the pilots and plane ready. Take care and give Em and Hotch our love. See you soon." JJ hangs up and is just in shock. She sets down in the closest chair that she could find. The team see this and collect around her.

"JJ, what's wrong?" Penelope asks.

"Emily and the girl we're searching for have been abducted by the same guy. But Hotch and Derek found them. The unsub got away. Emily's hurt and they both have been taken to the only hospital in town. He's gong to call back with more info. But he wants us down to Wyoming ASAP. The girls parents too. I just can't believe this happened. I'm just shocked." JJ cries. Her mind's reeling from this revelation. What kind of world are we living in when things like this and what happened to Will take place. "Can someone take me back to the hotel. I want to pack and I need to call the plane to have them get ready. I'm also so tired. I think I need a nap." JJ gets up slowly and grabs her bag with her work and all her important things that she might need.

"I'll take you. Are you sure that nothing else is wrong?" Dave asks, taking her elbow to guide and to be of some help to her.

"I'm just so tired. This kid is really taking a lot out of me. I seem to spend most of my time sleeping or peeing. I can only hold down water, milk and apple juice. I know orange juice is better, but I don't think it really likes orange all that much. I drank water more and then it just goes right through me." JJ walks next to Dave, but not too close.

"You're working too hard. You need to talk to Hotch about getting a replacement for your maternity leave. If he picks someone now, then you both can work part time so he or she can get used to things and you can relax a little before you have a little person to take care of." Dave helps her into the vehicle.

"Boy, I sure wish my feet would stop hurting. I've out grown my normal shoes by two sizes. Plus, I haven't seen my feet in about two months. I think the thing that makes it all worth it is knowing that he or she is part of Will and part of me. I was just hoping I could enjoy this time with Will. He always gave the best back rubs and the night before he got in the accident, he rubbed my feet. It was like heaven on earth." JJ sniffles a little. She wipes her nose with a tissue.

"If you don't mind, I'd rub your feet for you. I don't mind. In fact, it would make me feel better. I feel like I messed up our friendship. I don't want you to feel weird around me. We can be friends and just forget that kiss. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. So, would you like a foot rub?"

"I guess. As long as we're just friends. I'm not anywhere near ready to move on with someone else. Even if he's a nice friend. I have to think of this child." JJ sits quiet after that.

"Friends it is." And Dave just drives to the hotel in silence.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Take a look at this." The tech says to the doctor. As they look onto the monitor while Emily's in the machine. They see a small spot past the bruised tissue that would be the lump Emily acquired from John.

"Oh my goodness. That looks to be an aneurysm. It's a good thing we caught it. Let's get her scheduled for an endovascular embolization immediately. We need her families okay. So get on the phone and call her parents or husband ASAP." The doctor says, rushing around. The assistant rushes out to the waiting room where Hotch has been waiting.

"Mr. Hotchner, can you give me the names and numbers of Ms. Prentiss' next of kin?"

"Why, what's going on?" Aaron panics.

"She needs emergency surgery and we need consent from her family to go ahead with the surgery. She needs to have the immediately. It's pretty bad. She has a cerebral aneurysm. It could rupture any moment."

"Oh, her parents number is 211-555-7491. Senator Walter Prentiss and Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss. She has no spouse. Their back in Virginia. Would you like me to contact them? I'm her boss and a friend of the family." Hotch sighs.

"No, thank you. I need to speak with them myself. I'll let you know when the surgery's over. She'll have to stay here for at least two days." The assistant says, feeling bad for Aaron. She could tell how Aaron felt about Emily. "See you soon." The assistant walks over to the nurses station and calls the Prentiss'. Aaron sits down to let the gravity of the situation sink in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meghan makes it through her exam. Now the nurse takes blood. While the nurse is taking the blood, the rape crisis counselor asks the questions for the paper work.

"When was the first time he assaulted you?"

"It was the first day he took me. So it was about six weeks ago, I think. I was on my way to a job interview. I was walking into the mall and he grabbed me. He tied me up and taped my mouth shut. When can I go home?" Meg asks.

"Well, we want to get your blood work back. We want to make sure that you don't have any STDs." The nurse says.

"What about pregnancy?"

"They test for that too. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, could I look at a pamphlet about abortion?" Meg asks, shaking.

"Why don't you wait until we find out if you're pregnant before we put you through that stage. You might be worrying for nothing. Is there anyone you want to see?"

"Is Emily okay?"

"Wait here a minute and I'll find out." The nurse leaves the room. Not to long after she left, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Meg's shocked to see Aaron.

"Hi Meghan. How are you?"

"Better, thank you. How's Emily?" Meg seems anxious.

"Well, she has three broken ribs, a punctured lung and they found something they didn't expect. They were looking to see if there was any internal bleeding and they found an unruptured aneurysm. They might not have caught it if it weren't for the injuries she got from this bastard. She's going in for surgery to fix the problem. She'll be in the hospital for a few days. She'll be fine. How are you, physically?"

"I'm tired. I'm still a little tense, but other than that I'm fine. Did they say how long the surgery would take?"

"No. We just have to be patient." Before Aaron could tell Meghan any funny Emily stories, the nurse came back in the room.

"Meghan, may I speak to you alone?"

"Oh God! Just tell me what I have." Meghan says, starting to cry.

"You have no STDs. But you are pregnant. Now, do you want to discuses your options?"

"What are they?" Meghan asks, wiping her tears away.

"Well, there are three options that I know of. One is keep the baby. Two is carrying the baby to term and giving it up for adoption. Three is abortion. Those are the only options I know of. I can go over the procedure for abortion. That way you know exactly what happens during the procedure. I'll also give you a pamphlet to look over."

"Oh. May I be alone for a moment?" Meg asks, obviously shaken.

"Sure. If you need me, I'll be at the nurses station collecting all the necessary martial's." The nurse leaves.

"Are you sure you want to be alone? I can just sit here and listen or just sit here." Hotch kindly asks.

"I'm sure. I just need a few minutes to let everything sink in. If I need to talk, you're the first person I'll think of. Thanks. Please let me know if anything changes with Emily." Meg looks away as Hotch exit's the room. Meg just thinks about what's going to happen know. The options the nurse gave her.

If she keeps the baby, then she'll be a mommy to a rapists child. He or she could look like Master. What if Master comes after the baby? But if she carried the child for nine months, would she be able to give it up at the end? How could she live with herself if she killed something that was part of her? Meghan begins to openly sob.

Hotch, who's standing outside her exam room can hear the confused and scared young ladies sobs. He felt helpless, yet again. He was so glad to see Morgan walking down the hall.

"Hotch, how are things?" Clearly Morgan needed to be brought up to speed, but only on Emily. Meghan's business was hers to tell. At least until she's talks to her parents.

"Emily's in surgery. She has an cerebral aneurysm. Their lucky they found it before it ruptured. It could've killed her. Now we just wait for her to come out of surgery and hope that they were able to completely rectify the problem. Is someone meeting the team at the air strip?"

"Yeah, Officer Sexton is going to meet them there. He's going to bring them all here. Meghan's parents as well. Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure. If you get back and I'm not right here, I'll be in Meghan's room. She needs someone to be there for her. I'll be that someone until her parents get here. Thanks for the coffee run. I sure could use the caffeine." Hotch says, tired and worried. But just before Morgan can leave and before Hotch can check on Meghan, the operating doctor comes out. They seem him and their hearts stop. They both hold there breath, hoping it's good news.

"Mr. Hotchner, I have news about Emily."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I am sorry for offending anyone about the review requirements. It was brought to my attention that I was wrong for demanding 5 reviews. I do feel that they help me make the story better and help me get the chapters up faster. Once again I apologize. Thank you to TheSwedishMystery for the review. Thank you for setting me straight. I hope you all like this chapter. I also want to let everyone know that I do go online to make sure i get the information all correct to make sure I get the infor RIGHT and REALISTIC. I'm trying to do better.**


	7. Chapter 7

All Things Happen For A Reason

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 7

"Mr. Hotchner, Emily's out of surgery and she's doing fine. She's in recovery. As soon as she's moved into her room she can have visitors." The doctor says.

"May I see her for a few minutes in recovery? I won't agitate her. I just would like to see her to reassure myself." Hotch asks anxiously.

"I'll have a nurse come out and get you. But just a few minutes." The doctor shakes Hotch's hand. Hotch walks over to Morgan. He smiles.

"She's fine. She's in recovery. They're going to let me go in a see her quickly. Then they'll mover her to her room when they think she's okay. When the comes out, I can go see her. Is there anything you wanted me to tell her?"

"Yeah. Tell her to get better and get back to work." Morgan tries to loosen then heavy feeling.

"Okay. Can you make sure you stay outside Meghan's room. If she needs to talk, just listen. Let her know that Emily's fine. That she'll be able to see her soon." Hotch finishes saying, then the nurse comes out.

"Mr. Hotchner?"

"Yes, that's me." Hotch holds his hand up.

"Follow me please." The nurse walks toward the recovery room. Then she leads him to her bed. Emily looked so pale and unlike herself. Hotch gently takes her hand in his and squeezes lightly to let Emily know he was there. He didn't want her to believe she was alone. He leans down and gently kisses her forehead.

"Emily, you probably can't hear me. I just wanted to say that you scared. I don't want to lose you. Don't scare me like that again. I don't know if you were told, but the bastard actually saved your life. You had a cerebral aneurysm. They fixed it and now you need to wake up. I want to see those beautiful eyes. I also want to hear you tell me that you're fine. But I'd like to wait on you hand and foot. You know I'd only do that for you if you were under the weather. I never want to have to be that scared again. I may never let you have a vacation again." Hotch just talks and doesn't even look at Emily, but he's still holding her hand. Emily opens her eyes and then squeezes his hand. He looks down at her with shock. "Emily? How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been sleeping for a year. I'm still kind of in a fog here. I don't really know what's going on. I hate feeling so confused. I just don't remember what happened. The last thing I remember is seeing you racing into the cabin. I knew we were okay."

"John got away. He must've knew we were on our way. He slipped away. Morgan and the others will be on it soon. They'll be here soon. Meghan's parents too. She's going to need them. She found out a little while ago that she's pregnant. I don't think she'll mind me telling you. She's been worried about you and asking non stop about you. I guess you two grew a bond in that cabin all those days."

"Aaron, we need to have a talk about something when I'm in my room. It's important." Emily replies starting to close her eyes.

"Why don't you just relax and rest. We have a lot of time to talk later. I'll see you in a little while. In your

Room to be more precise. Now just rest and I'll see you soon. I'm glad you're okay." Hotch says, placing her hand gently back on her chest and retreating back to the waiting room to inform Morgan on Emily's condition. Hotch gets through the double doors and sees a group of people. Morgan's trying calm down the group. Which consists of the rest of the BAU team and the young ladies parents. So Hotch rushes over to help. "Hey! Everyone, just calm down! Derek, why don't you go and cool off. I'll handle this. Thanks for watching the room like I asked. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Holliwall. Meghan's fine. She's in her exam room. She needs to be alone for a little while. Just have and seat and I'll be with you shortly. Morgan, did Meghan ask for anything." Hotch asks, having pulled Morgan aside.

"No. She hasn't come out or asked for anything. Maybe her mother should go in and check on her." Hotch walks over to the exam room door and knocks. There's not answer, so Hotch knocks again.

"Meghan, it's Aaron. May I come in?" She answers quietly.

"Yes." So Aaron opens the door and walks in slowly.

"Emily's going to be just fine. How are you doing?" He asks placing one of his hands on hers.

"I'm fine. I just still can't believe that this is happening to me. Do you know when my dad's going to get here?"

"Yeah. He and your mom are out in the waiting room. Would you like me to go get him?"

"Yes please." Meghan asks, with tears running down her cheeks. Hotch pats Meghan's hand supportively and then leaves the room.

"Senator Holliwall, Meghan's asking for you." Hotch says.

"Thank you Agent Hotchner. Thank you for finding my baby girl." Senator Holliwall says, then pulls Aaron in a hug.

"No problem sir. Just love her for the rest of your life."

"No problem with that." Senator Holliwallsays, then walks to the room. He knocks and then walks in. "Hey baby girl!" He says and then goes to give her a hug.

"Daddy! I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad!" Meghan says, crying and hugging her father so tight and for so long. He tries to pull away to get a good look at her to make sure she was okay, but Meg refused to let him go. He could feel her shaking and he was worried.

"Meg, you're okay. Daddy's here. No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them. Do you want to go to the hotel we're going to stay at and maybe get some sleep."

"No. Emily's still not in her room. I want to see Emily first. Please daddy. I just need to see that she's okay." Meg says, still shaky.

"The Prentiss' were going to come out to be here for Emily, but they couldn't get away and Agent Hotchner said he would call if anything happened. So I thought we could wait for Emily to get better and released, then we all could go to stay with the Prentiss'. But I really want to get you out of here. Your mother is concerned. Would you like me to get her?"

"No daddy. I need to leave this room. Can we try to get me in to see Emily? I'll go to the hotel after I see her. Please daddy, I'm scared and I need to see her." Meg says, not getting off the exam table.

"Let me go try honey. Do you want to come out and see everyone and thank Agent Hotchner for finding you?"

"No. I want to stay here. I'll wait."

"Honey, why are you so reluctant to leave this room?" Meg's dad asks.

"I just feel safer here. I know you and mom are here. I know there's FBI agents here too. I just don't want to be out there in case Master shows up."

"Who's Master?" Her father asks.

"He's the one that took me. He's the one that made me help him take Emily. Daddy, I didn't mean to help him abduct Emily. He just threatened me. I was so scared." Meg says, sobbing by this time. Her father hugs her again. He hugs her and strokes her hair in a reassuring way.

"It's okay sweetheart. Emily knows you didn't do it of your own free will. No one holds you responsible for anything. Do you want to tell me how he kidnapped you?" Her father asks.

"I was going for the job interview at the mall. I got out of the car and he came up from behind. He took me and drove me to this cabin." Meg says, and stops there.

"Honey, did he hurt you?"

"He hit me a few times the first few days, but not really bad." Meg says.

"Meghan Elizabeth Holliwall, tell me the truth! Did he rape you?" Her father asks, his voice brakes at the word rape. Meg puts her head down. Her father knew what this meant.

"Yes daddy. He raped me. I'm sorry daddy." Meg says, still unable to look her father in the eyes.

"It's okay baby. I just don't want you to not tell me something that you think will hurt me. I need to know everything that you need to tell me. I love you and don't want you to keep anything from me." Her father says, holding her hand.

"Daddy, I have something else to tell you." Meg watches her father's face and then says, "I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry daddy. Please don't hate me." Meg says, really angry and self loathing.

"Baby, you did nothing wrong. I could never hate you. I love you and nothing will change that. We can help you raise that little bundle. You know we have plenty of room and we'd love for you to live we us as long as you need." Her father says proudly. Meghan can't believe her father's happy about her pregnancy.

"Daddy, are you saying you think I should have the baby?" Meghan asks, confused.

"Baby, my baby's having a baby. Why would I think you should give it up. Once you carry the baby you might really want it."

"Daddy, there's also abortion. The nurse explained the options. Don't you think maybe you, mom and I should sit down and talk about our options. I don't know if I can handle the thought of carrying that monsters baby inside me. Daddy, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I need you to be open minded and help me come to the right thing to do." Meg says, starting to sob openly. Her father hugs her and gently rubs her back the way he used to when she was a small girl.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Emily wakes up in her private room. She moves herself up a little to a sitting position. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She was feeling a little discomfort on her upper leg. She moves the covers and the hospital gown to find a smallish bandage on her left leg_._ It was where her leg of her panties would be, but she wasn't wearing any. She found this weird and uncomfortable. So she pushes the nurse call button. She hears a boxy voice come over the intercom.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I need to see a nurse please." Emily almost sounds panicky. The nurse comes in thinking something's wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"I would like to know why I'm without underpants." Emily asks, almost mean.

"I believe they want the area to heal and the elastic would dig in and cause a problem with the healing of the incision. Is that the only problem?" The nurse asks.

"No, may I please see my boss Aaron Hotchner? It's really important."

"I'll find him and see if he's available. You just stay calm. Relax and I'll be back." The nurse leaves and Emily puts her hand on her bandaged leg. Emily's trying to mentally come up with the words to tell Aaron about what happened in that cabin. Not just with Master and Meg, but with Master and her. She's scared to have to verbalize the experiences that she went through. But she knew that she couldn't hide the truth. He knew her better then she knew herself sometimes. Emily lays her head back and closes her eyes. Not long after that, the nurse and Aaron come rushing into the room.

"Emily! Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling? You look a hundred percent better. What's with the scare tactics you're giving the nursing staff?" Aaron asks, light-heartedly.

"I need to tell you a few things. I know that you need statements from Meg and me. How's Meg by the way? Is she okay?" Emily asks, her mind going in different directions.

"Emily, calm down. Meg needs you to be calm and relaxed. She needs you to get better. She's been asking for you. Now that you're in your own room, she can come in and see you. Do you want me to go and get her?" Aaron asks, soothing Emily's hair without even realizing it.

"No. I need to talk to you before I.. No. I need to talk to you. Then I'll see Meg." Emily looks down at the blanket and moves it around. Aaron can tell she's uncomfortable. He's only seen this from her one time before. When they were in New York and the SUV blew up. She wanted to be there for him. But he was too upset at the loss of the agent that was in charge. She was so uncomfortable because Aaron was injured and he was exposed emotionally. She'd never seen him that way. Even with his divorce.

"Emily, what's wrong? I can tell something's wrong. You know you can tell me anything. I can just listen. Please tell me what's wrong." Aaron grabs hold of her hand and squeezes gently.

"I need to tell you what happened. How I was abducted. Have you caught 'Master'?" Emily asks, with some fear in her voice. She tries to hide it.

"No. They're looking for him. They know who he is. His name is John Logan. He's a local police officer. When he's leave you two ladies, he would go to the local police station and work there. One officer said he would go home at lunch time and check on his puppy, Meghan. So they have his prints and all the information that they think might be right. We have people out looking for him. People that know him and where his hang outs are. So we're hoping that someone will find him soon." Aaron looks her in the eyes.

"Aaron, I'm going to tell you what happened. I need you to wait to ask questions until after I'm finished. Okay?" Emily looks him straight in the eyes.

"Okay, Em. Go ahead. I'm listening."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So has anyone seen Emily?" JJ asks, worried about her friend.

"JJ, maybe you should sit down and relax. Emily's going to be fine. Hotchsaid he talked to her and she's going to be fine. Sit down and I'll get you some water." Dave says, concerned about JJ's health and the well being of the baby. Sometimes JJdidn't think about her health and not intentionally, the health of her baby. So Dave decided to take it upon himself to look after her.

"Rossi, I don't need to sit. I don't need water. I just want to see Emily for myself. I can't trust you boys to tell me the truth when it comes to something like this. You all worry about me too much." JJ says, walking over to Penelope. "Would you tell them I'm fine. You know if I need to rest I will. Come on woman, help me out." JJ says, trying to get the girl power going.

"Don't look at me girlie. I've never been pregnant. You do need to take it easy because of the little bundle. Sorry sister, but I have to side with the guys." Pen says, trying to get JJ to sit down while Dave gets the water.

"Pen, we're supposed to have each others backs. What happened?" JJ asks, from the chair in the waiting room. Then JJ grabs her stomach. "Ohh! What's up little one? I thought at least we had to be on the same side." JJ giggles.

"He or she's probably trying to tell you to drink more water. You're probably dehydrating." Dave says, handing her a nice cold bottle of water. JJ opens the water and drinks half the water bottle before stopping.

"Hmm. I really must havebeen thirsty. Or he or she, I should say. Maybe I should go to the hotel. I'm kind of tired. Could you please drive me to the hotel?" JJasks Dave.

"Sure. Here, let me help you up. You just take it easy." Dave says, helping a very pregnant JJ up out of the chair. "Tell Hotch and Em that I'll be back later. I want to make sure JJ's settled and she's ok. Maybe one of you can come and stay with her later. I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone." Dave says, but didn't wait for anyone to answer.

"Boy, those two seem to be joined at the hip. Do you think that maybe they're…" Pen says, hinting at maybe a hook up.

"Pen, leave it alone. Maybe they're just good friends. Like you and I." Morgan says. He winks at Pen and then puts an arm around her. "No, really. Maybe they just trust each other. Just don't spread it around. Don't you have to call _Kevin_?" Morgan says, breaking the little flirting kick they were bantering back and forth.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I tried to get a beta reader and got not response. So I'll keep trying to find one. So please, bare with me and be patient. I'm trying to follow through with your suggestions. If any of you know of anyone who'd like to beta for me, please let them know I need one. Thanks for your patience and your reviews. I hope you all like the chapters and the way the stories going. I'm hoping to be raping up with this story and maybe having a sequel to this story. Please give me your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

All Things Happen For A Reason

I don't own Criminal Minds. I'm not a medical doctor or in the medial feild. I'm trying to make this as real as possible. Please bare with me. Thank you.

Chapter 8

"Aaron, Meg didn't want to help abduct me. He made Meg do it. He threatened her. Well, you know what he did to her. When I was taken, Master tied me up in the van. He knocked me out. When I came to, I was tied to a futon. He left and went to work. Meg and I realized that our families knew each other for years. She convinced Master to let me be untied as long as I promised not to run away. It was told to us that it was like thirty-five miles away from the nearest person. So we talked and tired to be there for each other. When he went outside, Meg and I talked. That was the first time she told me about him raping her. He made her do chores and act like the little woman. I told her I was FBI and not to tell Master. We sat down to dinner at the table like a family. I had to lie about where I lived, worked and my job. He bought it. Then I was wrong and asked him why he took me and he got mad. That's when I was told to get up and go to the bedroom." Aaron was thinking that she was going to say he raped her. His heart was racing and then skipping a beat. It took turns racing and then skipping beats. Emily begins again.

"He took off his belt and I thought he was going to sexually assault me. But he just beat me with his belt. I was told to not question him. When I woke up from the beatings , Meg had put me on the futon. We both were concerned at the violence of Master. Meg tried to warn me about what was coming. He.. He raped me that night. I tried to go to a different place in my head, the way Meg did. It worked. I kind of just went off with my new crush and it worked."

"The next day he made me wash him in the shower. And he raped me there. I couldn't find the happy place like Meg mentioned. This time it was so bad. I couldn't hold it together. Meg tired to help me, but you know how stubborn I am. Then that's when she came up with the idea about trying to get the cell phone to work. You know how that worked. But before we could get much done with that, Master came home. I questioned him. That was so wrong. He made a comment about coming home for some afternoon sex. He started after Meg. I just snapped and he took me in the bedroom. He beat me so bad. I got a few punches in myself, but he did do a pretty good job on my face. I just didn't want to lie or hold things back from you. I know you'd figure something was wrong. Well, other then the obvious. I thought about just leaving out the rapes, but you're my boss and my friend. You need to put this in the report. When he's caught, he needs to have the book thrown at him. More so for what he did to Meg. I can't get the look in Meg's eyes out of my head. She looked so broken. I also knew you were coming to get us. I didn't know when, but I thought I could take him. I guess crazy is stronger then skill and fighting power. When he came back, he threatened to come back and make us watch him torture and kill our friends and families." Emily stops, to embarrassed to look Aaron in the eye.

"Are you done?" Aaron asks with no emotion.

"Yeah. Where you expecting more?" Emily looks up toward Aaron's face. She gives a small smile.

"I just didn't want to interrupt you. That was the agreement, right?" Aaron asks with a straight face.

"I just don't want Meg to have to go through any more than she has to. So if I can testify, then let's try to keep Meg out of the trial. Please." Emily says, trying to hide the disgust she was feeling. Not just at the situation, but how it was making her doubt her values. When she's been beaten by Cyrus, she didn't hesitate telling everything that happened in the building. But this time she was seriously thinking about not telling anyone about the rapes. She was so afraid that they would treat her like an injured bird. But it was herself that was doing it without even knowing it.

"Meghan wants to testify. But I'll let you talk to her about that. Her mom and dad are here. Did you want me to get your folks here?"

"No. I'll see them soon enough. I just hope my father isn't beside himself with fear. He always worries when he doesn't have control. That's my daddy. The big worrier. I sure do miss him." Emily's eyes fill with tears. Aaron wants to comfort her, but doesn't want to cross the boundries.

"Emily, it's going to be okay." He pats her hand with his.

"Be honest with me. Are you disgusted by what I told you? I mean, do you feel differently toward me because of what happened to me?" Emily asks, looking Aaron straight in the eye. Looking for a hint of untruth from his words.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks for driving me to the hotel. I guess I've been going pretty stronge for a for caring enough to get me to realize this mistake." JJ says, walking slowly to the hotel room she was just checked into.

"No problem JJ. I understand the need to throw yourself into your work. I do that at times myself. But I tend to drink as well. You're not in the condition to do that." Dave says, jokingly. He tends to joke when nervous.

"I think Will and the baby might not forget me for drinking my problems away. But I sure could use a nice long bath. Something to sooth these aching muscles. My back is killing me. This little one sure is putting my back through the ringer." JJ says, stretching out on the bed when they made it into the room. Dave thought she looked so heavenly beautiful. He walks over to the bed and bends down to her feet. He removes her slip on shoes and starts to massage her feet. But before JJ can muster up a protest, she melts. She was feeling so good while Dave so expertly massaged her feet and slowly moves up her calves. JJ just about falls asleep before she snaps out of her trance. "Dave, what are you doing?"

"I thought you might feel a little better in your bath if your muscles are lossened. JJ, you deserve to be taken care of in these final months of your pregnancy. Will didn't make it to the end, so I'm going to offer to take over for him. Not the lover part. Just as a friend. If you'd like a birthing partner, I'd like to volunteer. I just want you to be as comfortable and relaxed in these last few months. Please, let me be the friend to help you. It would help me as well."

"Sure. If you think you can handle it. I'm getting pretty cranky the closer I get to my due date." JJ says, trying to straighten herself up while still in the presence of a co-worker.

"I think if I can handle three ex-wives, I can handle a pregnant Agent. Now get into that bathroom and relax in that bath. Just be careful on how hot the temp is. Don't want to hurt the little bundle." Dave says, ushering JJ toward the bathroom.

"Thanks Dave." JJ says, walking into the bathrom and closing the door. Dave decided to make sure JJ's room was stocked with plenty of water and food, just in case JJ or the baby got hungry or thirsty. While he was checking the fridge, JJ made a loud noise from the bathroom that sounded as if she'd fallen.

"JJ, are you okay?" Dave asks outside the door. He gets no answer. Dave tries the door knob and the door's not locked. "JJ, I'm coming in. I'm not a pervert, but I just want to see if you're okay." Still no answer. When Dave looks around, he finds JJ on the floor with just her shirt removed. Dave thought for a second that the baby belly was cute. Then he checks her pulse. Her heart rate's a little fast. Dave goes to the phone and calls 911.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Emily, it hurts me to know that Meghan and You had to go through what you did. I don't think less of you or look at you differently. You're the same stronge, brave woman that I completely admire. You have so much courage, that I wish I had the half of what you have." Aaron pulled her in for a hug. But then backed off. He didn't want to hurt her, physically or emotionally. Emily takes this as a push away. Her insecurities made her believe that he felt differently about her in a bad way. When in actuality, he was feeling drawn toward her.

"Aaron, will you tell me what it is that you really feel toward me? I want you to tell me why you pulled away from me just now." Hotch was confused by what Emily was asking.

"You want me to tell you how I feel about you? And why I pulled away."

"Yes. You said you admired me, but you never said if you were disgusted by me. You pulled away like you couldn't even touch me." Emily's head leans down as she starts to cry. Aaron reaches a hand under Emily's chin and pulls it up and looks Emily in the eye. Of course he wipes a single tear that escaped her left eye.

"Emily Prentiss! I didn't pull away from you because of the thought of you and John a.k.a 'Master'. I was thiking that you maybe didn't feel comfortable being touched. If I were to act on my feelings for you, you'd be in my arms and I'd never let go. I haven't been able t keep my mind off you. I think I was feeling your fear and pain when he had you. It helped me keep going. I was so scared that I'd never see you again. When I hadn't heard from you, I think that's when I realized that I had deeper feelings for you. Then it got more achy when I heard your voice on the phone. I really thought I was gong t have a heart attack when Meghan told me that you were hurt real bad. I wanted to kill John Logan for taking you and Meghan." Aaron started to get emotional and turned away from Emily. But Emily grabs his hand before he can get too far away.

"Aaron Hotchner! Don't you dare leave me. You come back here and tell me that to my face. Maybe you'd get a kiss for your honesty." Emily says, kind of playful. Aaron turns and looks at Emily in shock.

"What?" Aaron can't believe his ears.

"I want you to come over here and tell me EXACTLY how you feel. And I'll tell you how I feel." Aaron sits down next to Emily and he leans in and kisses her square on the lips. A soft, barely touching lips. Then a little more closer and a little more passion. Emily's hands engulf Aaron's head. He places his hands on her waist and moves them slowly up her back. Emily lets out a pleasure moan and they get closer. Emily's mind flashes back to a moment with John and then her legs starts to hurt. With all the stuff going on she pushes Aaron back a little. "Ohh! I think I might have pulled a stitch." Emily says with tears building in her eyes.

"Emily, are you sure that's what's wrong? I felt you tense just before you pulled away. Did I do something to make you feel uncomfortable? Did I touch you in the same way John did? Please tell me so I don't make the same mistake. The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable." Aaron asks point blank.

"I might have had a flicker of a memory, but I really think I pulled a stitch. It's burning. The pain meds have wore off and it's just not feeling right. Please, could you get a nurse or doctor?" Emily asks, getting paler.

"Sure, just don't move again." Aaron gets up and rushes out to the door. His hands wave in the air. Emily starts to feel more pain. Starting at her groining and then a few other parts of her body. She knows the groing is from the procedure. But the rest has to be from being beaten. So she comes to believe. She lays her head down and then realizes that she's starting to get light headed. When Aaron and the nurse get to the room, Emily's passed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Meg, maybe we should include your mother in this desion. I don't know much about abortion. I want to help you the best way I can. But this might be a mother-daughter issue. I'll stand behind you no matter what. Let me go get your mother." Senator Holliwall leaves the room and shuts the door. He stands there and cries. The poor man's scared about everything. The thought that his daughter was violated and has become pregnant from that violation. Then the whole right/wrong thing about keeping the baby or the abortion. All the stuff that women have to deal with in life, he starts to have more respect for his wife and daughter. Also all the other poor women of the world. He collects his emotions and thoughts and goes to find Mrs. Holliwall.

"Dear, Meg and I need to have a family meeting. Can you come with me?"

"Sure dear. What's wrong?" Mrs. Holliwall asks.

"We have to help Meg come to a hard decion. She needs us more now than ever before. I have to warn you that it was hard for me to hear and it was hard for Meg to say, but she was raped and now she's pregnant. She's afraid of doing the wrong thing. She's not sure if she can keep the baby of a man that violated her that way. But she's afraid to abort it as well. This is one problem daddy can't fix. You're going to have to help our daughter with the biggest desion of her life. It's hard not to be the one she comes to for a fix. But she's grown up more than I realized. She's trying to get all the information on all the options. She also wants to do the right thing. I told her I'd be behind her no matter what. Please tell me you can do the same. She's our baby girl." Senator Holliwall says, with a few tears escaping.

"Sweetheart, she needs us both. I will be supportive and understanding. It's a hard situation to go through. Let's go see our baby." Mrs. Holliwall says goes into the room.

"Hey baby girl! I'm so glad that you're safe." She hugs her daughter. "Now tell me what's going on. We need to have everything out in front of us to come to the right choice." Mrs. Holliwall continues like she would at a meeting or charity event mixer. Right down to business.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What happened before she complained of pain?" The nurse asks, looking for signs of a few different symptoms of the surgery.

"We kissed. Then she pulled back and said she thought she pulled a stitch. That it was burning." As Aaron says that, the nurse removed the covers over her left leg. Her gown and the surrounding area is covered in blood.

"Okay, we have a HUGE problem! She's bleeding out! Wait out in the hall!" The nurse yells as she pushes the emergency button. Aaron's out in the hall, just in total shock. He's mixed with anger and fear. He doesn't want to tell the others until he knows more about her condition. He's feeling like he's to blame for making her pull out a stitch.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

All Thing Happen For A Reason

NOTE: Sorry this and all the others are so late with updates. My computer crashed and I lost all that I had. So I am trying to figure out where all the stories are and trying to start back up and then I hit another problem. So please bear with me. Thanks and I hope you all like. Please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 9

"Mommy, I'm so scared. Is it normal to be this scared?" Meg, who may be a young adult, does the mommy thing when she's sick or scared.

"Honey, you've been through a lot. It would be a shocker if you weren't scared. But to answer your question, yes. When I found out i was pregnant with you, I was scared more then anything. Of course I didn't tell your father the fear I felt. He was so excited and happy that you were growing in me. But then if you think about it, men never think about the woman and the pain and discomfort out bodies go through for 9 months."

"Noth helping! Hurting mom, hurting!" Meg yells, panicked at the thought of the actual birth.

"Sorry baby. If you want to keep it, we'll be there for you. You won't be alone in any case." Mrs. Holliwall hugs Meg reassurringly.

"Thanks mom. Thanks daddy. I love you both. Maybe I should let the thought set in my head for a couple of days." Meg says, smiling for the first time in what seems like WAY too long.  
_

Hotch stands outside Emily's room. Fear and anxiety race in his mind. Along with prayer to get Emily through this safe and sound.

A few minutes after Hotch was evacuated from the room, the doctor slowly steps out of the room.

"Agent Hotchner. Emily pulled her stitches and she had to be sewn up again. She lost quite a bit of blood. We are concerned about her. We have to ask that she has absolutely no visitors." The doctor says.

"For how long?"

"Until further notice. You may go in to say goodbye, but you can only stay for a few minutes. She's sedated so she can't pull the new stitches. Five minutese, tops. I'll talk to you soon." The doc leaves. Hotch walks back into the room. He sees all the paper wrappers from the materials they used to fix Emily again scattered around. When Hotch gets to the closest side of the bed, he grabs an unconscious Emily's right hand.

"Emily, I don't know if you can hear me, but they don't want me to visit you for a while. But if you wake up and want or need me, just have the nurse page me. I'm not leaving this hospital until you do," Hotch bands down and kisses Emily lightly on the lips. "You just get better. I want to see those beautiful eyes and gorgeous smile. We're going to put a couple LEO's at your door. So you don't have to worry about John Logan. You just get better." Hotch kisses her one more time and lays her hand back on her bed. Just as he's leaving, Emily opens her eyes.

"Aaron, what kind of kiss was that? Why can't you stay with me?" Emily asks groggily.

"Because you're going to be sedated and the doc doesn't want you to pull your stitches again. Plus, you need rest. If you need me, have a nurse page me. I'll have a couple LEO's at your door. Get better fast," Hotch says, leaning back down to give a tender kiss. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Emily moaned a little. Hotch thought he had hurt her. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm just REALLY enjoyed that kiss. Make sure you save more of those for me, sir." Emily says, trying to sound like his subordinate and a very turned on woman for him. but she was also still very groggy. Before Aaron could reply to her bantering, she was out again.

JJ came to. Just as Dave was calling 911.

"JJ, are you okay? What happened?" Dave asks, frantically.

"I just lost my balance. I'm fine. I made sure I didn't land on the baby. Can you help me up?" JJ holds out her hand to Dave. Dave grabs her hand and place an arm around her back to give her more support. He helps her to the bed. As she sits down, JJ feels the baby move. She reaches for his hand and places it on her baby bump.

"Can you feel him?" JJ excitely asks Dave as the baby moves his foot across JJ's belly.

"Not only can I feel him, but I can see him! Look at your stomach! Does that hurt?" Rossi asks, looking deep into JJ's eyes.

"I think it's trying to tell me that it's ok. No, just uncomfortable at times. It hurts when he kicks my organs. I really hate having to pee ALL the time. Not too keen on the hemorroids. The tired muscles and swollen feet. Oh, which I haven't seen in like at least 5 months. Sorry, didn't mean to complain. It's just getting closer to the due date and I'm tired of being pregnant. But i'm also afraid to give birth. I hear it's not a pleasant feeling thing having a watermelon coming out something that's the size of a lemon." JJ's eyes widen at the thought of this huge baby coming out of the small opening. JJ starts to have one of her panic attacks. "What the hell am I doing? I can't do this! I can't have a baby! I can't have a baby on my own! I... I..." JJ starts to feel faint.

"JJ, calm down. Sit and I'll get you a glass of water." Rossi says, a little used to her set panic attacks. She'd been having them since she heard of Will's death. Dave comes back with the water. "Here. Drink this." Dave hands the glass to JJ. She drinks and sets it down on the table.

"Thank you Dave. You are too good to me. You don't deserve this. You didn't sign up for a pregnant woman to take care of." JJ looks down at the floor.

"JJ, I love taking care of you. You never have to worry about that again. I will help you the best I can. So don't youo worry or panic about anything. Now drink more of your water. Do you need something to eat?" Dave asks worrying about her.

"No. I think I just need to go to sleep. Forgo the bath. I am so sleepy. Could you grab my night gown? I will waddle into the bathroom. By the time I get there, you should have my night gown. Oh, you should call and cancel that 911. I'm fine." JJ says, tryi8ng to carefully and slowly make her way to the bathroom.

"No, you still need to be checked out. You could have hurt something inside and not know it. So be a good patient and go change. By then the paramedics should be here. When they say you are ok, then you can go to sleep. And then I will leave you alone." Dave says, handling the maturnaty night gown to JJ as she stands in the threshold of the hotel bathroom. She looks stund at what she just heard.

"Thank you Dave." JJ shuts the door. Dave just stands there and stares at the wooden door. He vows then to get through the thick wooden door that JJ has put up around her heart.

NOTE: Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. THANKS!


	10. Chapter 10

All THings Happen For A Reason

NOTE: Hope you like this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you think. ENJOY!

Chapter 10

"Well, I know that both of them are at the hospital. Chances are they have cops outside their rooms. Maybe if I change hair color and dress as an orderly, I could get in. All I need is one of them as a hostage and I can get the other one. Then I can continue my mission. Maybe I need more ladies." John says, talking to himself. A legend in his own mind. Still believing that he can do anything and get away with it.

"Maybe if I had two more ladies, I'd have a better chance of getting them all pregnant. One of them would have to be a boy. Then when I have my boy, I can take him and raise him to take my place." John says, plotting to train a new generation of rapist-killers. No one had to know about the others. John made sure he buried them real well. Then women and the daughters they produce. Being a cop was the perfect cover. And owning all that forest land was the perfect place to dispose of the bodies.

John thought he was a sweetheart burrying the babies with their mothers. At least they would be with their babies for eternity. He was so shocked that out of 10 women and 10 babies, they had all been girls. He was obviously picking the wrong women.

Now was the time to put his 'orderly' plan into action.

"Mom, Dad. I'm ready to leave. Agent Hotchner says that Emily is going to be sedated for a while. I'm hungry and tired. I'd like to go to the hotel and rest. Agent Hotchner will call when I can come and see Emily." Meghan says, tired of the hospital. The smell was making her feel sick.

"Ok sweetie. Let's go see about the discharge papers." Mrs. Holliwall says to her husband. This means leaving their daughter to lay back and relax.

Megan lays back on the gurney and closes her eyes. The doctor had given her something to make her sleepy, but not hurt the baby. While she's dozed off, an orderly quitely walks into her room. Megan is oblivious to the man. That is until something covers Meghan's mouth and nose. She tries to scream and escape this unseen attack, but it only causes Meghan to go unconscious much faster.

"One down." The man says. Then smiles.

Every now and then Emily would awaken for a few minutes. But she was still too groggy to make any sense. She couldn't tell if it was doctor or nurse, man or woman.

Although every now and then Emily would think of Meghan. So a few times a nurse would become Meghan. Usually after a couple of seconds and Emily was able to identify that the person was not Meghan. And she would be disappointed.

When the orderly comes in, EMily thought he was the doctor. That is until the orderly went to lift Emily off the bed. The movement jarring her leg and the newly stitched stitches. Then Emily sobered up some.

"Wait! Stop this! Put me back in my bed!" Emily's voice raises.

"Don't make me knock you out like I did Meghan." The man says. This shocks Emily. Her mind still loopy with meds.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it? Use harsh words? You are so weak. I like you this way. This is going to be easier than I thought." John says. Emily still hasn't figured out that this is John. THe more Emily tries to focus the harder the meds work to knock her out. EMily passes out just when John needed her to. He just wheeled her out the door.

NOTE: Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to tell me what you thought. Update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

All Things Happen For A Reason

**NOTE: Sorry this was late. And if I mixed up some facts, please be kind. It's been a LONG, ROUGH day. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 11

Aaron is in the cafeteria getting a sandwich and coffee when a loud alarm starts to blare. Frightened for Emily, Aaron asks one of the kitchen staff what that siren means.

"Oh, that is the code yellow alarm. That mean the hospital is in lock down. Someone is missing from their room and is unaccounted for. It has to be adult. Children missing is code pink. Everyone is stuck on the floor they are on now. All the doors lock. At least until the code had been canceled." The middle aged man says, calmly.

"How can I get in touch with the person in charge?" Hotch just knows it's Emily missing. And not being able to go search for her was going to kill him. He hates feeling helpless.

"Go to that phone over there," The man points to the inner hospital phone on a structure beam. "Dial 421 and ask to speak with director Simmons. She will be the one you need to speak with." The man says, and then moves onto the next person.

Hotch does what he was instructed to do. Once he hears director Simmons voice on the phone, some of the tension leaves his shoulders. She sounds like a very competent lady.

"Who is this? I don't have time to mess around. I have two patients missing." Simmons sounds serious and very hard pressed to find these patients unharmed. Really hoping they were just misplaced.

"This is SSA Hotchner with the FBI. I need to know who's missing." Hotch prays that its not Emily. Even if it's not Emily, he still wants to help in the search. Blame it on the job.

"We have two females missing. They couldn't have wondered off. They have both been sedated. An Emily Prentiss and Meghan Holliwall." Simmons waits for Hotch to offer suggestions.

"What has their guards said to you about this?" Hotch asks, with anger boiling deep within.

"Both guards stated that an orderly had taken them each for tests. But when checked to see what tests they needed, they noticed no tests for either one. It's been 5 to 15 minutes since they both have been taken. I locked down the hospital hoping they are still inside the hospital. I have personnel on each floor doing a count of all patients and checking ID on all non-patients. Staff included. Is there anything I missed? This is my first code yellow. They don't happen as often as you might think." Simmons adds.

"Just makes sure you check all bathrooms, closets, cleaning supply closets and testing rooms. Any area someone can hide or stash a person, or two. Mind you that they are both sedated and can't call out for help. Is there any way you can come and get me or maybe allow my team to help in the search? It is what we do." She can hear the hope in his voice.

"Let me see what I can do. I will call you back. Line 003?" Simmons asks, needing to consult the manual about this. She wants to make sure she does everything right.

"Yes. Please hurry. Emily Prentiss is one of my agents." Hotch hangs the phone up and reaches into his dark suit pants pocket to retrieve his cell phone to try to call the remainder of the team to let them know what's going on.


	12. Chapter 12

All Things Happen For A Reason

**NOTE: Sorry if I got a few facts wrong. I don't have my notes. washed out with the crash. So bear with me. And be warned there are a couple swear words. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks!**

Chapter 12

"Jareau." JJ answers her phone.

"JJ, please tell me you are still at the hotel." Hotch asks, desperately.

"Yeah. Dave and I are still here. I don't know about the others. Why? What's up?" JJ can sense the tension in Hotch. She'd only heard it a few times before. And they were only the time a person he cares about is in trouble.

"I need you and Dave as eyes and ears. The hospital is on lock down. Emily and Meghan have been taken. They are looking for them. But I need you guys to be looking out there. Just in case he got out before the lock down was engaged. Call the others and have them help wherever they are. Both girls are sedated. So they can't call out for help. I'm talking with the director Simmons. I'm hoping she lets me help and gets me out of this basement."

"Don't worry Hotch, we'll find them. We did it before, we can do it again. And we were here this time. So we will be on the trail instead of trying to pull up the trail. Anyhow, I'm on the calls. I will call your cell when I have news. Just stay calm." JJ hangs up and comes up with a plan of action, as she normally does.

Hotch on the other hand was cracking under the pressure. At least Hotch's version of cracking. He was angry with himself for not protecting her better. She is an FBI agent and the woman he loves. Two very strong reasons that he should have demanded to be posted at her door. Then maybe he would have seen John before she was in any danger. He didn't want to be one of those men that blames the officer at the door, but he was starting to feel that way.

A moment of 'Boss Hotch' came through and he needs to find out what police department the officers were from. If they were from the same department as Logan, then they would have had to recognized him. Hotch couldn't believe e didn't think to ask immediately. And this is why there are rules about dating or being in a sexual relationship with a team member. When they are in trouble, the emotions get in the way of the 'process' to find and fight.

The phone on the wall rings. Hotch quickly grabs the receiver. "Director Simmons, is there any way I can get up there?" Hotch asks before whomever on the phone could talk.

"This is NOT Director Simmons. I just wanted to let you know I can get my girls at any time. Oh, and anywhere. Plus, I just had to brag. They are both good pieces of ass. I will be able to have them some more. Hmm, let's see how many more times I can fuck them before you can find them." John smugly chuckles as if he just told a humorous antidote.

"John, you better not push me. I might just forget I'm a FBI agent and kill you with my bare hands." Hotch replies with his business voice. Letting John know he was serious.

"Oh, I don't think you will find me. And you will only find the ladies when and where I want you to. Not a minute before. Talk to you again soon Agent Hotchner. I have a duty to perform." John hung up. Hotch hung up too. Many ideas crossed his brain.

The phone rings again. "Hello." Hotch answers neutrally.

"Agent Hotchner. I have a security man coming to get you now. It might take him a few minutes. He has to go by stairs. So be prepared to climb some five flights of stairs." Director Simmons says, expecting a much more enthused response or reaction to this information.

"I'll be fine with climbing. John Logan just called me on this phone. doesn't that mean he's still in the hospital?" Hotch asks hopeful.

"Yes. I don't think there is any way to use this line outside of the hospital. Well, maybe the phone company can. When they climb the phone poll and use one of those universal phones. But if he had to move thee ladies out of here as dead weight, then how would he have the straight to put them somewhere and climb a phone poll and make the call. Plus, how did he know you were in the cafeteria?"

"Well, I might have an answer to you're question. But answer this for me please. Where are the guards from? What department?" Hotch could almost hear the cranks turning in Director Simmons' mind.

"I think it was Spring Creek. Is that the same department as Logan?" Simmons asks in shock and disgust.

"Yes. So they helped him. Make sure you hold them. We need to questions them. If they know anything that will help figure out where his hide out is. We have people keeping an eye on his old cabin where he originally kept them." Hotch says, just throwing things out as they popped in his mind.

"We won't let them go until we get answers." Simmons says, with concern.

"I need to get in touch with my tech agent. She could see if Logan or any family member have any other properties that could have taken them, if they got out."

"I would think he got out if her called you. Wouldn't that be too arrogant to call when you are right under the authorities noses?" Simmons asks.

"Some are just arrogant enough to do that. That is usually what causes their capture." Hotch explains.

**NOTE: Thanks for reading. Please make sure you review! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

All Things Happen For A Reason

NOTE: Sorry I am so late getting this up. Been busy and typed as fast and as much as I can. Hope you like! Enjoy! Tell me what you think, please! REVIEW!

Chapter 13

"Garcia, how may I help you?" Garcia answers her phone as bubbly as ever. No care in the world.

"Pen, please tell me you are not at the hospital." JJ starts right in as liaison, not friend.

"No sugar. I'm at a cute Chinese restaurant with Morgan. What's wrong?" Garcia asks, slipping into tech wonder woman.

"The hospital is in lock down. Hotch is in there. But Logan kidnapped Em and Meghan again. It's uncertain if he's still in the hospital or not. Hotch wants us to look out here as if Logan made it out before the lock down. So can you search for any place he or his family might own? Look for any friends that might be helping him. Or any prier victims. Have Derek check the surrounding areas of the hospital. Both girls are sedated, so it's pointless to expect any help from them. Call me with any info or questions or call Hotch." JJ states, waiting for any follow up questions or comments. But gets none. Garcia hangs up.

Garcia pulls out her laptop and goes to work. Her fingers fly over the keys so fast. "Derek, go search around the hospital. It's on lock down. Logan has the girls again and its unsure if he's in the hospital or if her made it out. Call JJ, Hotch or myself if you need to." Garcia never looked away from her computer. Morgan knows it is serious.

"Well my girls, it's good to have you back. Although, I saw a few young phillies that could be good too. Oh, some of these people are so dumb. My fellow cops believing in me. Your friend believing I couldn't get to you. Your parents for not taking better care of you, Meghan. Once we get settled I will go back for a few of those young Phillies. Once I get you all settled and see if we can find out if you are with a male child." John rambles on, even though both girls are out cold.

John drives to the old country farm. It's a bit run down, but has acres upon acres of land. And a giant old farm house. He spent his summers there as a child. He knows all the good hiding places. He hasn't been there in over 10 years. He prays that the barn and the cellar are still operational.

After driving for two hours, he turns to head up the long drive way. He estimates that it's at least half a mile long or more. As he pulls up to the house and garage, he looks the house over. He smiles as he remembers his Grandma's baked goods and how much he felt love there. At least until he got a new Grandpa.

His new Grandpa believed his job was to be outside in the garden with him. Not in the house doing womanly things with his Grandma. Grandpa would mock him if he was inside for more then ten minutes without his Grandpa. That was when John began to hate women. It only got worse as her aged. Sure, he still loved his Grandma and sometimes his mother, but he hurt every woman besides them.

Once he stopped the car, he got out to check on the cellar and the lock that used to be on it. He always hated the cellar. So he knew that the girls will too. He's going to chain them, well more so their legs to the wall.

Then he's going shopping. He would have to feed them something. Meghan, already with child, would get better food. At least until he could find out if it was a boy or girl. He would think of a way to get the others. There's enough room for more women in the cellar. Even with beds.

John puts a new lock on the outside of the cellar doors. He puts a couple thin mattresses down on the floor. Attaches old fashion manacles to the wall. He thought he was being nice and made sure the chains were long enough for them to move around some.

Then he carries each one down into the cellar and manacled their ankles to the wall. Then locked the door. He got back in the car and left for the store.

Garcia searches for family, family names, property, wills and deeds. Anything that would bring them closer to a clue or a big sign saying, 'I AM HERE! COME GET ME!' Garcia came to a problem with his mothers mother and father. So she was digging hard and coming up empty handed. Her cell phone rings.

"Garcia, go ahead." Garcia answers her phone.

"Garcia, are you getting anything?" Hotch asks, more business, less friendly.

"The only thing so far is his cabin. I'm having trouble with his mothers folks. I can't seem to find her parents. So maybe she changed her last name or they lived off the grid. But I can't see people living off the grid that far back. Give me more time boss man. I only have one of my babies instead of my bat cave. Call you when I have something." Garcia hung up. Her mind focused on one thing. Finding out where he took them.

Morgan walked around the parking lot looking for any clues. He figured he would start at the most obvious entrance/exit. And with that he hit pay dirt. He found the id bracelet of Emily. It was next to a parking space that was in a camera view. So he calls Garcia.

"What?" A stressed Garcia answers her phone.

"Baby girl, I nee you to look at a hospital parking lot camera. We might have a make, model and license for him. I found Em's id bracelet. I'd like to have something for Hotch." Morgan says sadly.

"Ok. I'll look. They might as well cancel the lock down. It's fact that he's gone with our girls. Call you back. Call Hotch to let him know to cancel the lock down. He can help better out here." Garcia hung up. This was bugging her more than ever.

She couldn't figure out if it was that this 'person' had taken Emily twice. Or if it was that he kidnapped a kid. Or even that he raped that kid. Something just seemed off. More then usual. But she would figure it out and this 'person' would be sorry that he messed with the BAU, more so, one Penelope Garcia.

NOTE: Thanks! Hope you liked and will review!


	14. Chapter 14

All Thing Happen For A reason

**NOTE: sorry for the lateness. I hope you all enjoy. Please feel free to review and tell he what you think and how think the story should be going.**

Chapter 14

JJ was pacing in the medium size hotel room while she was talking to some politicians, trying to pull some strings to get a classified file on Jonathan Rowland Logan that Garcia came across, but was unsuccessfully able to open.

JJ had her phone in one hand and rubbing her swollen belly with the other. Dave watched her and was thinking that she was doing it subconsciously. Which in turn made him smile.

During mid-sentence, JJ grabbed her belly, bent over and let out a moan. Dropping her phone, JJ reaches out for Dave in a panic.

"Dave, something is wrong. Mmm! Oooh! Please, Dave, don't let anything happen to my baby!" JJ says with tears building in her fearful eyes.

"JJ, calm down. I'm not going to let anything happen to your baby. Now, I think we should call an ambulance. That way they can be assisting you while they are taking _US_ to the hospital. They did say to cal them if you had any problems. Plus, they have the flashing lights **AND** sirens." Dave tries to talk JJ into that option so he doesn't look like one of those freaked out fathers that drive on the sidewalks an cause accidents to get her to the hospital.

"Ok Dave. But don't pretend it's for me." JJ says, smiling wickedly. Then she doubles over again. This time the pain drove her to her knees. "Oooo! Dave! This **REALLY** hurts! If Will was here, I'd **KILL **him!" JJ screams deeply the last past as pain was spreading. Dave had 911 on the phone. He quickly hung up and dropped his phone, rushing to help JJ.

Emily slowly opens her eyes. She also feels cold medal around her right ankle. When she opened her eyes and it was still dark, she panicked as she believed she was blind. That was until she saw a little light through a crack in a wall or door. She was uncertain what it was so even where she was. A very confused and groggy Emily tries to figure out where she was. First she reaches down and feels the medal binding. Accessing the situation she was in, getting her mind clear enough to try to escape.

"Emily?" A fragile voice questioned. Emily now knew that she wasn't alone and that made it more dangerous, but also made escaping somewhat easier. The thought next was should she risk it? The odds seemed better with two rather then one, but one of the two was with child. Also if there was only John and no other abductor. Emily would have a fighting chance, but with Meghan she just couldn't risk escape. Maybe if they could find out where they were, they could try it. But Emily was thinking she just didn't want to take the chance.

"Meg, are you ok?" Emily asks, knowing it had to be her. She sounds different, but she knew Emily.

"I think so," Came out so low Emily almost missed it. "Where are we? Is it Master again? We are not in the cabin again. What is this attached to my leg?" Meg asks, talking a little fast. Emily could feel the panic beginning to apex.

"Meg, calm down. No, we aren't at the cabin again, but it sure is sounding good, huh?" Emily says, trying to lighten the mood and ease the panic. "Let's just stay calm. For the baby. We need to find out where we are. That way we can figure out how to get out of here and to the safety of our friends and family." Emily says, trying to hide the fact that she was still feeling the effects of the medicine the doctor gave her after pulling her stitches. She is trying to sober up to protect Meghan, the baby and herself. Emily just knows that John wants to punish her for their escape last time. Would John hurt Meghan while she's pregnant?

"Did he knock you out too?" Meghan asks, her voice shaky with tears that are being held back.

"No. The doctor gave me something to keep me out for a while. I pulled my stitches and the doctor fixed them. He let me say goodnight to Aaron and I started to go to sleep. I woke up to John taking me, but was too out of it. I fell asleep again and woke up here, like we are. So John knocked you out? How?" There was silence for a few minutes.

"I heard you were going to sleep for a while, so I asked my parents to take me to the hotel. I am tired of hospitals. They left to get the paperwork started. I laid back and closed my eyes. I woke up with a stinky cloth over my mouth and nose. I fell asleep and woke up here, like we are. I didn't even get to see where we are." Meghan sounds less tearful. Emily is very proud of Meghan for not letting her fear get the better of her.

"Meghan, I'm so proud of you. You are behaving as in the way a great mother would. AND as a great agent." Emily can feel Meghan blush, even know she couldn't see the blush.

"Thank you Em. But I'm terrified as much as one can be without dying of a heart attack. I might be becoming a mom sometime soon, but I am also a child. Might I say, 'I want my mommy!'" Meghan says in a mock cry out.

Emily laughs. "I know, I feel like that too right about now. No, more like I want my Aaron. He's so reassuring and so calm even in the most stressful times. And he doesn't judge. Mother means well, but I can see her nagging at me to give her a grandchild before she's dead. And I'm in a too dangerous job to become a mother. When am I going to find a man already?" Emily and Meghan laugh. Both knowing it sounds just like Elizabeth Prentiss.

"At least my parents will NEVER cry that out." You can hear the sadness in Meghan's voice. Emily could almost sense Meghan's hand on her still flat stomach.

"What did your parents say when you told them?"

"Well, I think it went better then expected. As far as I know, it could have been an act for my benefit. They seemed ok with it. I told them my options. We talked them over and tried to figure out what's best for all of us. They support me in any of the decisions I make. I just don't know if I could have an abortion. And it seems so absurd to carry it 9 months, go through the extremely painful delivery to turn around and give it up. So I think I'm keeping it. Mom and daddy said we could do it together. They would make sure I had all the help I needed. So for that few blissful moments everything seemed like it was going to be ok. You know, I don't think I will feel that way again. Every time I do, WHAM! Something happens and I feel the floor ripped out from under me. I don't know if I'll ever be right again." The pain oozed from Meghan's young voice. Emily wanted to hug and comfort the cynical child, but it was to dark to do anything. She was afraid there might be traps set to hurt them. A sweet little punishment for 'getting away' last time. But Emily tried to work the manacle off her leg. Kind of the knee jerk reaction of the agent inside her.

"Meg, don't ever give John or any other thing have that much power over you. You do and they win. You take all the bad, evil things they do to you and you turn it around. Do good with what they did. Yes, it will be hard. I'm not saying it will be easy or that you will ever completely forget it all, but come out better from it. Such as helping other youths like yourself that have been raped. Help other young girls that are facing teenage motherhood. Show girls that you might have been a victim of some awful things, but you were able to over come them and are a better person in spite of it. Then you win. You learn important things about yourself. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'All things happen for a reason'? Maybe this all happened because God knows that you are a strong enough person for this to have happened to and would come out even STRONGER then before. Another saying, 'which doesn't kill us makes us stronger.' Not many people believe that anymore. They look at the 'My God would never LET that happen to anyone.' But if I didn't see the hidden little positives from all the tragic things, then I would have given up in my job. Maybe you having a baby and going through all this will bring your family closer and stronger. Maybe this is the path you were meant for so you could meet your other half. I know I believe that for myself. When I told Aaron about what happened in that cabin, he didn't turn away in disgust as I thought he might." Emily has this child like fear that she believed Hotch was going to reject her.

"Why did you think Agent Hotchner would be disgusted? I'm only 15 and can see the love he carries for you. He's not the type of man to be disgusted or reject you because of something DONE to you. But I understand the feeling. I thought my daddy would do the same. But he didn't. There was hurt in his eyes. Deep in his eyes that something of this nature happened to me, his baby girl, but I think he loves me even more then before. So maybe your right. It just might take me some time to see the positive in this whole thing." Meghan says, so wise in her young tender years. Emily couldn't imagine going through all this in her tears as Meghan hers. That is why Emily could see the strong person she is. But that comes with years of profiling people. Getting inside their hands.

"You will Meghan. And you will be shocked at the capacity to see the hidden positives. Then it will seem clearer." Emily says, not wanting to let Meghan get down about the situation they are in. Emily closes her eyes and prays that Aaron, or even Hotch, can feel or sense where she is. Aaron, because of their loving feeling for each other. Hotch, because of their strong bond as boss and subordinate.

John comes back to the farm. With the gasoline, the generator should work. He needed the refrigerator to work. Plus, he wanted to hear what Emily and Meghan talked about. He would use their own conversation against them. But not right away. He would take notes and use it as he went along. With them being here for a long time, he should be able to collect a lot of information.

As John is cleaning up the house, after the generator had shown to be in great working order, he finds pictures of his Grams. He smiles at his memories of her. Then a memory of his grandpa hitting him set off on a rage. He angrily stomps outside to the cellar, unlocks it, and goes to Emily. He unlocks the manacle around her ankle. He drags her out of the cellar, not locking it, and madly forces Emily into the dilapidated house.

"What is going on John?" Confusion and fear setting in fast.

"Some payback and some fun." John says, with an evil grin and violence filling the air.

**NOTE: Please don't forget to review! I really to appreciate them! THANKS!**


	15. Chapter 15

All Things Happen For A Reason

**AN/ Hope you all like this chapter. I am trying to get the next one up VERY soon. Make sure you review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

Chapter 15

"Dave, I'm scared! It hurts and I don't know what's happening to the baby." JJ cries, fearing the baby was in trouble. Or even dying.

"JJ, if you don't calm down, that could be bad for the little guy. Just breathe through the pain. Squeeze my hand. Everything is going to be ok." Dave says, not believing a word he saying. But at the this point the would tell her anything to calm her down.

They roll into the ER. The OB/GYN on call is spewing out orders. Once Dave heard the order for the ultrasound machine, it became as real as ever. They were getting ready the fetal monitor after the ultrasound.

As the doctor looked at the monitor as she ran the wand over JJ's enlarged baby belly, she looked concerned. Dave could see it, so he knew JJ could too. Not helping keep her calm.

"What is it doc?" Dave asks.

"It looks as if the cord is detaching from the sack. This causes distress in the baby. So it looks like someone is going to be joining us today. Do you have a name picked out?" The doctor asks, to keep a scared JJ calm.

"No! It's too early!" JJ cries out.

"JJ, honey, it's only 2 months early. The rates have increased dramatically on a baby 2 months premature. He's got a good chance. Great even." Dave says, holding her hand.

"I'm going to get an OR set up. We are going to take great care of you and your baby Mrs. Jareau." the doctor says leaving the room.

"So, what names have you thought about?" Dave asks, as they prep JJ for surgery.

"Well, I've been leaning toward Will Jr. But have thrown around Jared, Jake or Jackson. But I thought Hotch already has his Jack. I want my baby to have a piece of his father. S I was going to go with Will Jr. I just keep worrying that he won't be his own person. Thinking of Will and comparing. What so you think?" JJ asks, pain in her face.

"Hmm, I was thinking Dave Jr. That way if you get mad at me, you could maybe yell at him instead." Dave smiles.

"NO! If you anger me, you get the wrath. don't you think for one minute this child is taking the wrap for you , EVER!" JJ mocks anger.

The nurse comes in, "It's time. Do you want the father in with you?" The nurse refers to Dave.

"Yes! Please!" JJ looks at Dave. Dave kisses JJ's hand and is swept away to get gowned up. They were in for a stress filled evening.

"I can't reach JJ. She wouldn't just not answer." Garcia rants, but is secretly worried.

"Baby girl, JJ will pay when we find her."

"I haven't been able to reach Dave." Reid says.

"Oh God! This is bad. What if JJ started to figure it out and John kidnapped her too?" Garcia's face turned pale.

"Mama, she's probably having a craving. Dave went to get it. JJ took his phone to keep him on track. She's probably on the phone doing her JJ magic." Morgan says, soothing Garcia's raging worry beast.

Garcia's phone rings. "Garcia!" She answers her phone.

"Garcia, this is Dave. Don't panic," So Garcia's mind starts to racing. "JJ had a healthy baby boy a few minutes ago. They want to keep him in the incubator for a few days since he was early. JJ too, because she had a c-section. But they are doing fine. William James Lamontange Jr. was born at 5:32pm. Weighing 5 pounds 3 ounces. 16 inches long. So you are now Auntie Pen." Dave says.

"Oh my GOD! What hospital?" Garcia yells.

"It's St. Mary's. They have the best maternity care. JJ's room number is 55. I made sure it was private. And she's got the best. I saw to it. If you want to stop at a baby store, I'll let you use my credit card. She's going to need a car seat. And cloths, diapers, a crib, bassinet, some other essentials." Dave says, knowing Garcia would not hesitate to go nuts.

"Sure! So blue things. Does her know what colors the nursery is or is going to be? I need a color scheme or theme." Garcia asks, wanting to get it perfect.

"I think she was going with yellow duckies with blue trim." Dave says, distracted.

"Ok. Tell her we'll be there soon." Garcia says, pretty emotional. Upset she wasn't there for JJ.

"She's been given something to sleep. So just go to the store, get the stuff and bring up the car seat and some of the cloths. We have to have the care seat to take him home in," Dave says, sounding like a true parent. Also sounding pretty tired. "Any word on Emily and Meghan?"

"None sir. You just worry about out new mama. We'll get your small request down and be back to looking for Em ad Meg." Garcia hung up.

Reid and Morgan are staring at Garcia in anticipation of the news. When she is silent, both speak.

"Well?" Both scared at what they might have face.

"JJ just gave birth. William James Lamontange Jr. Born at 5:32pm. Weighing 5 pounds 3 ounces. 16 inches long. She had a c-section. Both are healthy, but need to stay a couple days. Dave wants me to go pick up some baby stuff at the store. We all need a short break. JJ's out right now. So let's go shopping and drop off the car seat and some cloths for the baby. All on Dave. This could be fun." Garcia's smile grew into her mischievous grin.

"I'm in. We are not getting anywhere and my brain is hurting." Morgan says, jumping on the ban wagon.

"I'm not that good with baby things. You guys go. Have fun. Tell JJ I'll see her soon. Pen, may I use your computer?" Reid asks. He's never been one for baby stuff. Babies themselves or anything that babies need, want or do. Many people believe Reid came into the world the way he is now. Not at all as a child.

"Ok my brainiac. Yes, you may use my computer. I will relay your message to JJ. You talk to Hotch, could you let him know about JJ?" Garcia asks. She doesn't want to be the one to call Hotch and tell him. He's worried sick over Emily. Sure, he'll want to know about JJ, be he might get upset even more if he knew she was taking a break in the search for Em and Meg to go shopping. Then he would feel bad about being upset.

"Sure. Have some fun, get it done and then get back here to help us find our missing agent and this poor young girl." Reid's mind shifted and was back to searching for any clues that could help.

**AN/ Hope you like. Please let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch!**


	16. Chapter 16

All Things Happen For A Reason

**AN/ Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. Here is the next chapter. It might be a little while for the next chapter, as I have yet to finish the next chapter. I really love hearing all your thoughts and comments. I hope you like this chapter and that you review.**

Chapter 16

"Let's go over this again. You are telling us you **DIDN'T **help john Logan take these girls? That seems funny that he was able to get in and out and neither of you stopped him!" Hotch asks, not believing the two guards that were at Emily and Meghan's rooms.

"No sir, we didn't just let him take them. He was dressed like an orderly. We assumed that he was taking them for tests as he said. We've known Officer John Logan since we joined the department, but we'd never let him get away with kidnapping an rape. I could never see John doing that, but if he's accused of it, then we would and will bring him in." Officer Harry Lippon says, doing the speaking for officer Zander Hawkins. Sadly, Hotch believes them.

"Ok. I want your statements. Then you're free to leave." Hotch says giving up his only witnesses to the abductions.

"Sir, if it's ok with you, may we join your people in the search for the three of them?" Officer Lippon asks.

"Sure. Do you know of where he would take them, other then his cabin?" Hotch asks with hope and desperation in his voice.

"I heard him talk of a farm his mother's mother left him. He often talked about fixing it up." Officer Lippon explains.

"Any address? Street name? County? Anything to help us locate them or this farm?" Hotch waits anxiously for a good, solid lead.

"I just know it was a bit farther than the cabin from the department. I think he said it was about an extra hour farther than the cabin. Something about only being able to work on it on the weekends and time off at work. Something he wouldn't drive for just the day with gas prices over $3.50 plus a gallon." Officer Lippons comments.

"Oh, he told me the name. It started with a C or S." Officer Hawkins says.

"If you looked at a map, could you tell me the name? Would you recognize the name?" Hotch questions, trying to come up with ideas.

"Sure. Sure." Officer Hawkins says. Hotch gets a map.

John has set up a room. One he has great plans for. It has a nice big bed. One with straps on all four of the posts on the bed.

Once John has Emily fastened to the bed, via the straps. And naked, he can take his time doing his 'fun' with her.

"John, what are you going to do?" Emily asks, compartmentalizing.

"Oh Emily, you are going to pay. One, for lying about what your job was. Two, for escaping. Three, for giving Meghan hope. And forth, last but not least, you didn't catch. You are not with child. So we are going to have fun." John says. Emily tugs on the straps. The fear of having his disgusting body on hers. Violating her again, just to hurt her and make her pregnant. Emily is hoping that what that one OB/GYN told her that she couldn't get pregnant is really true. Emily knows that Aaron would love the child in spite of who the birth father is. Or how about he or she came along. As she loves Jack to pieces.

Could Emily really endure another rape? How long would she have to wait? How many times is he going to do this a day? Then an idea hit her.

"John, I am with child. The doctor told me, but I didn't tell anyone. Not even Aaron. You don't want to hurt our baby, do you?" Emily watches his face closely and can see that her idea is working.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" John questions skeptically.

"Told you when? John, I didn't find out until I was taken to the hospital. Next time I saw you we were busy. This was the first chance I had to tell you. Now, will you please release these ties? That are really hurting me." Emily feigns tears and pain.

"Ok, but back you go with Meg. You two are going to have to keep each other company. And I expect you tow to be good when the OB/GYN comes." John starts to untie Emily's limbs.

"You have an OB/GYN coming?" Emily is shocked and excited by this.

"Yes, he's a great country doc. He does a lot of home visits. He's a midwife too. So ladies that are afraid of hospitals get the best care with him." John brags about the OB/GYN.

"Is he going to examine us here or in the dark room?"

"Here. I can tie your hands. Plus, he gets the lights. But he's not coming for a few days. So any ideas you have in that pretty little head, you can get rid of them." John covers Emily back up with her hospital gown and escorts her outside, where she looks at her surroundings. She couldn't even see the road. This saddened her. That told her that she would have to wait for her knight and shinning badge. And the pose. So she would have to hold on for a while. As well as Meghan. Her next thought, as she is taken into the cellar, was that this doctor was going to see she wasn't pregnant and the viscous rapes would begin.

Reid was going over the state map. He is trying to geographically profile. That was his only shot. Until he receives a call from Hotch.

"Reid, we have a name of an area. A farm his mother's mother left him. We don't have an address, but a city name. Can you see how many farms there are in Stone Valley?" Hotch waits for an answer. He can hear Reid's fingers flying over the keys. Not as swiftly as Garcia's, but close.

"There are 120 Hotch. I will check ones still operational. Ok, that brought us down to 60." Reid waits for further instructions.

"Well, at least it's a start. Get all the address of the non-working farms. We can split the list into 3 groups. 20 a piece. JJ and Dave, Morgan and Garcia, you and me." Hotch says, desperate to locate Emily.

"Uh, Hotch. JJ was taken to the hospital. She had her little boy. Garcia and Morgan took a break to get all the baby stuff they'd need. So far now, it's just you and me." Reid didn't know what kind of response Hotch was going to give.

"How's JJ and the baby? Isn't it early?" Hotch asks in fear an shock.

"Yes, he's early. JJ's fine. She had a c-section. Baby William James Lamontange Jr. is fine. He weighs 5 pounds 3 ounces and 16 inches long. They just have to stay at the hospital for a few days to be on the safe side. So that means we are down three agents. Emily, JJ and Dave. So that leaves us with 2 teams at 30 each. When Garcia and Morgan get back. It might take a while. Rossi gave Garcia his credit card number and told her to shop for the baby. Need I say more?" Reid prints out all 60 addresses with names of the owners.

"Ok. I'm going to go back to my hotel room. I'll shower and change. I'll take a small nap. You call me when Sponge bob and Patrick get back." Hotch makes the reference to Sponge bob and Patrick because it was Jack's favorite show and he was thinking of him.

"Sponge Bob and Patrick?" Reid asks, not really up on his children's shows.

"Never mind Reid. Just call me when we are prepared to search for Emily."

**AN/ Thanks for reading and I hope you review. And I hope you all liked it. THANKS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**All Things Happen For A Reason**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N Sorry for the long wait people. You know how life can take over and you lose track of time and your favorite things to do. I hope you all enjoy this and I am trying to get more up soon. So bear with me. Thanks! Please don't forget to let me know what you think of the chapter.**

"Awe, look at this Derek. Isn't it cute?" Garcia asks, holding up something else with duckies on it. Derek had no idea what it was.

"What is it?" Morgan looks confused.

"It's a crib bumper. Why are you not as excited about this as I am?" Garcia is sad. In her daydreams, she always saw herself having Derek's babies. She knew it was a long shot at best. But doing this with him was as close to her daydreams.

"Mama, this is boring. It's things that women do as a group." Morgan tries to not hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry Derek, I thought we could do this for JJ. But if you don't want to do this, then leave. I can do this myself." Garcia walks off, looking for things with ducks on them. Garcia can't understand why she was taking it so personal or why men think shopping is a woman thing.

Morgan walks up behind her and kisses her on the top of her blonde locks. "Sorry baby girl. I just can't get into it with Emily and Meghan in the hands of that crazy psycho." Morgan wraps his arms around Garcia and squeezes her into a bear hug.

"Ok, my chocolate Adonis, you are hurting! Hurting!" Garcia panics. Morgan loosens up on his hug.

"Sorry, mama. Just love to hug and love my techno goddess." Morgan slathers it on thick and hard.

"Well, when you put it that way…you go sit over there and I will hurry along." Then Garcia gets a sales clerk and the real shopping begins.

"_Ok, so this has to be the farm. Let's move in!" Hotch instructs his team and some locals. They bust in and search room by room. Nothing on the first floor, so they head upstairs. Nothing in the first room. Nothing in the second room. As they get to the third, they see John and Emily on a big bed. John is just finishing raping Emily and put a huge hunting knife to her throat. Then slices. A little blood spurts as the rest seems to just pool down her neck and onto the bed. It was a quick, but pain filled death. _

"_NO EMILY!"_

"Emily! No! Don't leave me!" Hotch yells as he wakes from his worst nightmare. Then says to himself, "stay strong Emily. We're coming for you. Just hold on."

"Hey beautiful. You have a very cute kid. But that could be because he looks so much like his mother." Dave says, smiling down at JJ as she awakes_. _

"How is he Dave? Is he healthy? Nothing wrong?" JJ asks, fearful.

"He's fine. Healthy and nothing is wrong. He's just a little early. They have him in an incubator just to him warm. You both have to stay a few days. I sent Garcia out to get the baby stuff. I hope that's ok. We had to have stuff here and they say a car seat is a must to release you both. Don't worry, if we have any doubles of anything, we can keep what I get at my place." Dave says, nervously.

"That's ok. I was going to get most of that stuff when we got home. So I don't have much. We can use your stuff until I can buy some of my own. Then we can keep yours at your house and/or at the office." JJ doesn't want Dave to feel obligated to take care of her and someone else's son. But she had to admit, it felt good to have someone looking out for her. She had been feeling quite alone. And had been feeling alone for a while now.

"JJ, you don't have to go out and buy more. Consider this a congrats present." Dave loves to come to the rescue. But now was the time he would find out if JJ would let him rescue her and baby William. Dave decided that he would call the baby Bill or Billie. As they had called his father Will. So they would each be their own person.

"WOW! Dave that is way too much for a baby gift. At least let me pay you back for all but one thing." JJ was feeling kind of weird about the whole thing.

"Please JJ, just let me do this for you and Billie. I'm his Uncle Dave and I need to spoil him. How else will the kid know his Uncle Dave love him like the father he will never get to meet. I can take him to baseball games, help him build a bird house, talk to him about girls or when he needs a man to talk to." Dave thought he might be pushing JJ a little too far, but she need to know his intentions.

"Awe, Dave. This is so sweet. I guess we can drop this and talk about it at a later date." JJ says, trying to sit up and winced at the pain in her stomach.

"I wish I could take that pain away. Maybe we need to hire a nurse to take care of Billie until you have healed enough so you won't be in pain or run the possibility of dropping him." Dave says, thinking is as a helping idea. Not ready for the response he was about to get.

"David Rossi! I am well enough to take care of myself and my son! I don't need a nurse!" JJ yells.

"JJ, I wasn't trying to say you couldn't take care of yourself or your son. I just want you to heal properly. Having a nurse there is just in case you don't feel up to getting up or either of your need her. Just an extra hand, that's all. Since you won't have the father there to help out." Dave says, trying to soothe the hormonal new mother.

"I guess that makes sense. But I can't afford one and you have spent enough on Billie and I. So, is there any new news on how the case is going?" JJ asks, changing the subject to something less about her direct life and to someone else.

"No. I haven't talked to anyone since I talked to Garcia. But you should see her soon and you can ask her." Dave says.

**A/N 2 Don't forget to drop me a review to let me know how you like this chapter. Can't wait to hear from you!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**AN/ Hope you are like it. Hope to get the next one up soon. Don't forget to review! ENJOY!**

"Meghan, we are going to get out of this too. Don't panic. He's not going to hurt your or the baby. He has a OBGYN coming to check _US _out to make sure _OUR_ babies are ok. But he won't rape us or beat us up while _WE_ carry _OUR _babies. So try to just do as he says as long as it isn't harmful. Hotch and the other will find us. So we have to hold out until they get here. Sound good to you?" Emily assures Meghan.

"Can't we just escape?" Meghan asks, not wanting to stay here with John as he is too unpredictable. She fears for her unborn child.

"When he took me to the house, I couldn't see the road. I can't tell how far from the road we are. So I think that would only be trouble for us. I know Hotch and the others are coming for us. I can feel him. It sounds weird, but it's almost like I can hear him telling us to hold on. Hopefully he'll be here before the doctor comes. I just think if this doctor is friends with John, he might not be as caring as we would hope. But that's just my own theory. And remember, I just had surgery. So I could be slightly off my game." Emily says, not sounding like herself. She checks her bandages on her thigh area where the fresh stitches are covered. She checks to see if there is blood or drainage coming through the thick bandage. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see a couple of small, dark, roundish spots. She began to worry more.

"Hi, new mommy! Congrats! We are so happy for you sweetie. Sorry I wasn't here for you." Garcia says, as she walks into JJ's room and gently hugs her.

"Pen, it's not like you really could have done anything. It was a c-section. But thank you so much for getting the car seat. Did you see Billie?" JJ asks.

"No, we went to pick up some things for the baby. They are in your hotel room. We brought the car seat_, _some blankets, a few onesies and a gift from me." Garcia says, showing the car seat, car seat bumper, blankets, the onesies and then held up an outfit. It says, 'My Aunt Penny love bald, cute men'.

JJ laughs, "Oh, did you get one for Derek too?" Which made all of them laugh.

"I tried, but they didn't have his size. Don't think I didn't think about it." Garcia says, winking at Morgan.

"Thank you so much Pen. This is so wonderful. I just wanted Billie to at least have met his father. But part of me is a little glade he will never meet Will. Will was changing. Just before he died, he wasn't the same. He was more distracted and angry. I was starting to think that he was cheating and didn't want Billie and I. But Billie can never know. I want him to love his father. I think with my hormones I hurt more him after he was gone. Or maybe it was because I hurt more for Billie." JJ seemed sad. Rossi, Morgan and Garcia were all just shocked at JJ's confession. It just made you believe you never know what goes on behind closed doors.

"JJ, did he ever hit you?" Rossi asks. Morgan and Garcia were curious to hear the answer to that.

"No, but a few times he came close. But he left the house when he couldn't control himself. If he would have hurt me, I would have pressed charges." JJ stares at her hands while nervously wringing them.

"Why didn't you tell any of us before?" Rossi asks, trying to not want to re-kill Will.

"Because, I often thought I was just being overly sensitive. You all saw how one sentence could often be taken out of context. Then I also thought that maybe he was tired of hearing me ball like a baby out of the blue." JJ says, making excuses.

"JJ, honey, that is what pregnant women do." Garcia says.

"Yeah, my sisters all cried with ever pregnancy. A few more than the others. It's different with each woman and each pregnancy. My oldest sister hardly cried with her first baby, but the second one she cried non stop from 3 months to delivery. My other sisters cried with both babies. We as men have to understand. You body goes through the wringer. Ups and downs. Some women get cravings and others don't. Other have lot's of aches and pains all through the pregnancy when others don't. Some get morning sickness and others don't. If he couldn't have dealt with your crying, he could have talked to one of us and we could've helped. He was being a coward." Morgan explains and comforts.

"Thanks Derek. I just didn't know how to help him. But anyhow, did you see him? Dave, could you take them to see Billie please?" JJ asks, trying to get a few moments alone to cry and grieve for Will and Will Jr's losses.

"Sure Jen. Can I bring you back anything?" Dave can see the sadness in her baby blue eyes.

"Nope. I'm good, thanks. Tell Billie I will be there to see him soon." JJ had so many emotions going on that they were mixing together. Sadness, anger, fear, excitement, happiness and relief.

"Will do Jen. You rest. I'll be back soon. Penelope and Derek must get back to help find Emily and Meghan."

"Meghan, we might have a problem. My bandage is soaking with blood. So that means that my cut is open. Since I can't see well to find out what's going on with it, I can't risk taking the bandage off due to possible infection. So that means I might get weak. If that happens, just do as Logan asks. Don't give him reason to hurt you in any way. They will find us. We just have to hold it together. Did I ever tell you of the time that I was in a hostage situation and got the crap beat out of me?" Emily nervously laughs.

"No. Why?" Meghan asks lying on the bed rubbing her stomach.

"This bad man was brainwashing people into believing he was God. He was sleeping with young girls to get them pregnant. I had to go in as a social worker. But he figured out that I was FBI. So he took me to a small room and beat and kicked me. But I didn't crack. I knew my team would come and get me." Emily's eyes tear up.

"Wow. That must have been hard. And hurt a whole lot." Meghan says, imagining the scene as Emily told it.

"Well, it didn't feel great. But in my line of work you kind of have to expect getting hurt to some degree. We shoot guns. Deal with killers and psychos. It happens. But we get through it and move on. When you can't, you seek help. Nothing wrong with asking for help." Emily made sure that Meghan knew it wasn't a bad thing going to counseling. She knew Meghan would have to have major counseling after all this. Maybe it was time Emily sought counseling too. She hadn't had much time to let the fact that she had been raped more then once.

At this time all she could seem to really think about getting to Aaron. And Meghan back to her parents. It was going to be a long fight. So she had to FBI up and separate Emily from Agent Prentiss. She was determined to want this out and be in Aaron's arms.

"You think I should get counseling, right?" Meghan wanted to make sure she was understanding correctly.

"I would say go once or twice to see how it feels. If you feel somewhat better, continue. If not, wait a while and try again. Counseling helped me when I was younger. When I felt lonely. My parents were always busy. So counseling made me understand that they loved me, but also loved their jobs. It might work for you." Emily says positively.

**AN2/ Hope you enjoyed and are somewhat excited about what is to come. Something big is coming up in the next few chapters. So please keep reading and I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Don't forget to review! **


	19. Chapter 19

All Things Happen For A Reason

Chapter 19

**AN/ Hope you all are still enjoying the story. Please leave a review and tell me what your thoughts are on the story so far. I love hearing from you all. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Hotch paces in his hotel room. He had showered twice, Couldn't get much sleep after that nightmare. Every time he closed his eyes he saw that horrible seen of Emily being violated by John. He had a couple of drinks of scotch. Thought about his feelings for Emily. How much he wants to hold her in his arms and never let her go again. Then the most disturbing thought entered his mind. How he was going to kill John Logan. Hotch's theory is that no prison was going to hold him as no prison held Foyt.

As that thought entered his mind, the phone rang. "Hotchner."

"Hey Hotch. We are ready to go. How about you?" Reid asks, concerned about Hotch and his mental state. Reid knew how Hotch feels about Prentiss. More so than they did. At least at first.

"Yes, I'm ready. Meet me in the lobby in ten minutes." Hotch hangs up and grabs his gun and extra ammo. Then his room key, FBI I.D, Jacket and a tiny cross that Jack made for him. He says a quick and quiet little prayer. Puts on his game face and heads to the lobby with fierce determination. He was NOT coming back without his Emily and Meghan.

In the lobby, Reid, Morgan and Garcia wait around for Hotch.

"How is he doing Reid? I mean last time I saw him, he seemed close to the edge. Do you think he's up to this?" Morgan asks with concern for Hotch. Hotch has been like the father that he missed so much.

Before Reid could answer, Hotch came around the corner coming from the elevators. All three just stare at him.

"Ok, where's the lists? I want to take a look. Decide which one Reid and I will take. Then you and Garcia take the other." Reid hands him the two lists and maps for each list. Hotch looks at them and continues. "What we are going to do at each address, you search every building, every room and look for any sign that they have possibly been there. If you THINK you found anything, call us. Same goes for us. We are running out of time. We don't go back to the hotel without Emily and Meghan. Do I make myself clear?" Hotch eyeballs each of the, for hesitation.

All three answer at once. "Yes sir."

Hotch looks at the list and maps. Trying desperately to get a feel as to where Emily was. He stares at one map and gets a tingly feeling. Something on that map was drawing him to that area. He gives the map and list that goes with it to Morgan.

"If the cell phone doesn't work, use the satellite phones. And watch your backs. He might have accomplices. Ok, let's move out. Be careful." Hotch moves from the front door of the hotel.

All three team members look at each other and then Reid rushes to catch up with Hotch.

"He seem not like the right Hotch. I guess he's more human than we could have ever guessed. And I guess some men will do anything for the woman he loves. That is so romantic. Rossi loves JJ and now Billie. Hotch loves Emily. That's just so sweet." Garcia says sadly as she heads to the door to leave the hotel and go to their vehicle. Morgan watches her in wonderment. Why was Garcia acting this way. What's gotten into her?

"_Emily wake up. I'm here to save you sweetheart." Hotch says, sitting on the bed she was chained to. Emily opens her eyes and sees her handsome hero Hotch sitting there with a big grin. She smiles._

"_Oh, Hotch! I knew you'd come to get us! Thank you! I've missed you my strong man. Have you caught John? He's got a OBGYN coming here. He's in his pocket." Emily says, eager to get them locked up and for her and Meghan to get unchained and back into the outside._

"_We have them both." Hotch says, unlocking the shackles. But just as the girls step off the beds, there is a loud noise. Emily knew what it was. Shots being fired. Hotch looks to the door._

_Just as Hotch heads to the cellar door, John darkens the door way, holding a gun. Pointed at Hotch. Before anyone can say anything, John shoots Hotch. Point blank in the head._

"_NO! HOTCH! NO!" Emily screams. She bends down and cradles Hotch's dead body. Looking into the open eyes. Rocking her and his body._

"_They are now all dead. You two are mine. Now and forever." John says, walking toward them._

"_NO! NO!" Emily screams at John. _

Emily wakes up in a cold sweat.

"Emily, are you ok?" Meghan asks.

"Uh, yeah. Just a nightmare. Sorry to wake you." Emily says, still trying to control her breathing and heart rate.

"It's ok. I was up." Meghan replies.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Emily asks, concerned.

"I just feel sick to my stomach. Nothing big. What was your nightmare about?" Meghan was trying to change the subject and not think about the throwing up feeling.

"I was dreaming of Aaron. But the real thing will turn out better. Does your sickness feel like it could be morning sickness?" Emily is worried.

"I would guess so. I've never seen a woman pregnant. Or at least through all the stages or all the time. I'm laying down, flat. And trying to breath slowly and calmly. I don't understand why we have to be down here. I want a real bathroom. This is just so uncomfortable." Meghan starts to cry.

"It's ok sweetie. Stay calm. We'll figure something out soon." Emily's head is starting to feel funny. And it seems to take a lot to hold her head up. Feeling like her head is made of lead.

"Em, I'm just going to close my eyes." Meghan says and then there's silence. Emily starts to drift off.

"Hey JJ, did you need anything?" Rossi asks as JJ looks over at him.

"No. Just thinking of Emily. I wish I could help find her. You should really go and help find her. Meghan must be terrified. Emily is strong, but Meghan doesn't have the training like Em. I love my Billie, but wish he would've waited until after we found Emily and Meghan. I wanted Em to be here with me. So she could meet her new nephew." JJ looks Rossi in the eye.

"I just can't leave you and Billie. I know Emily needs us, but I wouldn't want to be in Hotch's way. He will find her. How could he not?" Rossi says, smiling at JJ.

"I just hope God watches over Em and Meghan. Dave, I know this sounds weird, but would you hold me?" JJ asks, looking younger than her years.

"It would be my pleasure. My pleasure sweetie." Rossi holds JJ in a way a father would hold a child and with the love of a lover.

**AN2/ Thanks for reading the chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

All Things Happen For A Reason

Chapter 20

**AN/ Hope you like this next tidbit. Please leave a review after you read. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Emily opens her eyes slowly. As she does she sees two men standing on either side. As Emily's vision clears, she recognizes one as being John and the other was new to her. Then she realizes that it's bright. She can't tell if it's light out or if it's lights on. Emily looks at her surroundings. She sees an IV bag. Then looks down at her arm.

"What's going on?" Emily's voice sounds rough and kind of goes in and out.

"You stupid bitch, your stitches came out. So the nice doctor cleaned your wound and stitched you back up. He gave you an IV to keep you hydrated and put some liquid antibiotics in there to keep you infection free. You were losing a copious amount of blood. I had no choice. You were dying. As soon as you have recovered some, the doc is going to give you a pregnancy test. So rest up." John says, heading for the door.

"Wait! Where is Meghan? She's not feeling well." Emily says.

"I have her in the next room. That room has a bathroom attached. But she is locked in there. I wanted her to be able to get sick in the toilet. But you, I had to strap you to the bed. Not only to keep you from trying to escape, but to keep you from moving and reopening your stitches. Rest now. We'll be back soon." John and the doc walk out and shut the door behind them.

Emily tries to move. She's too weak to figure a way out. She also feels better knowing Meghan has a bathroom. So she falls back unconscious.

"This farm looks too warn out to be of any use to anyone." Reid says, as they drive up the long dirt driveway.

"Well what did you expect Reid? No one would think to look at a dilapidated farm. Now, that house looks lived in." Hotch points to the newer house farther on the property.

"I guess I'll follow your lead." Reid says, looking down at the list of names and addresses.

They pull up to the front of the house. Hotch stops the SUV and gets out. His feeling tells him this isn't the house, but decides to check anyway. They walk up to the front door and knock.

"Who is it?" An older lady asks from the other side of the door.

"Ma'am, we are Agent Hotchner and Agent Reid with the FBI. We need to ask you some questions." Hotch and Reid hold their badges and credentials up for the woman to see. She opens the door.

"What's this about?"

"We are looking for a man by the name of John Logan." Hotch doesn't even finish and she interrupts.

"Wasn't he the sheriff over in the next county?"

"Yes ma'am. He has kidnapped two females. One is a young girl. The other is one of my agents. We have reason to believe that his family might own an older farm. May we ask to see the deed to this property?" Hotch asks.

"No problem. Just a moment." The lady closes the door until it's only open a crack. A few minutes later, she reappears with the thick bundle of papers. Hotch looks at the name. The farm was obtained less then a year ago.

"Thank you ma'am. If you see or hear anything about this, would you call me?" Hotch hands her one of his cards. "Thank you for your kindness and understanding." Hotch and Reid turn to leave.

"Wait!" the lady speaks up.

"Yes." Hotch turns around.

"Are there any injuries or medical problems? My brother is a doctor that does house calls."

"Yes. The older lady has stitches on her upper leg from surgery. The young lady is pregnant." Hotch says, with hope.

"Oh dear. That is sad that the young lady is pregnant. I hate to see young kids through their lives away."

"Ma'am, she was kidnapped before and raped. That is how she became pregnant. This man is dangerous. He's the father of that baby." Hotch replies, trying to get through to this lady that it is urgent.

"Oh my goodness! That poor dear. I will keep my eyes and ears open. And call if I get anything. You boys take care and be careful. I bet your mothers worry." The old lady acts worrisome.

"Thank you ma'am." Hotch and Reid leave.

"This isn't a farm." Garcia says as Morgan pulls into a city neighborhood.

"I know. This is the address of the owner of the property. WE need to ask if he's renting out the farm or if the family has been out there in a while." Morgan explains.

"Why not just go out there and just check to see if anyone is out there. People do all the time." Garcia says, annoyed and frustrated.

"Because if we don't talk to the owner first, we could be considered trespassers. If we found them we couldn't prosecute. They could say that we set them up. No prosecutor would touch the case and they would walk. Be patient baby doll. We'll find her today. Hotch won't accept it any other way." Morgan says, walking up to the brown stone type of building. He knocks on the door. A few seconds pass. Then the door opens.

"Yes?" A skinny young white male stands there. He's probably about around 20. But looks like he was not a day over 12.

"Hello. I'm with the FBI. Agent Morgan. This is Ms. Garcia. We need to speak with a," Morgan looks down at the paper. "Jonathan Ellis. Is he here?"

The mans face pales. "No. He died yesterday. May I ask what you needed with him?"

"Yes. Sorry about your loss. Did he own a farm at 2531 W. Window Ave?" Morgan asks, but watches his reaction and body language to make sure he could see if the man lied, or was hiding something.

"I think so. What's this about?

"Do you know if he rented this farm out or sold it to someone else?"

"I don't think so. Please, tell me what's going on." The man was getting upset.

"Well, we have a couple of missing young ladies. The man that took them might be holding them in an abandon farm."

"No. My granddad would never let anyone in that house or on that property. That was the house that my grandmother and grandfather bought on their wedding day. They lived there their whole married life. When gram passed a few years back, granddad left. Vowing it was a special place that no one was allowed to go anymore. He would go to keep her flowers going. But he never stepped foot in that house again. He would never sell it. Or for that matter, he's never rent it out. I don't know what's going to happen to it."

"Thank you. Again, sorry about your loss. May we have your promotion to go and look around? You know, in case someone broke in and is using it without your knowledge." Morgan asks.

"Sure. Just don't go into the house. You can look inside the windows. There is no curtains and no things inside." The man says.

"Thank you. May I ask your name? You know, in case we are approached. We can let them know you gave your authorization to be on the property.

"My name is Frank Wright." Frank answers.

"Thanks. Goodbye." Morgan says, as he and Garcia turn to talk back to the car. Frank stands there and watches them leave.

**AN2/ Hope you liked. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

All Things Happen For A Reason

Chapter 21

**AN/ Please drop me a little review to tell me how you think the story is going. Hope you enjoy. *ALERT* There is some hinting at some sexual assualt. So if you don't want to read it or could be effected by it, stop here. But it is implied. And there is a big bomb of info in this chapter. So stop and weight the decision carefully. I don't want to hurt anyone or remind them of possible things from their past. Thanks!**

"How soon do you think you can see if she's pregnant?" John asks Henry, the doctor.

"Well, we can try on about an hour. Now let's go check on the known pregnant girl. You owe me big time John." Henry says, walking to the room next to Emily's. John unlocks the door. He finds Meghan on the floor in the bathroom, unconscious.

"Meghan, wake up. What happened?" John asks, trying to wake her. Tapping her face and trying to figure out why she was out cold. "Henry, what's wrong with her?"

"Don't worry John. She's just exhausted from morning sickness. You should make sure that she eats and drinks. More so, drinks. All this vomiting can make her dehydrated. Give her food with ginger. That will help with the nausea. Help me get her to the bed. Put a bucket next to her bed. She needs rest." Henry, the doctor says.

"And that's it for now?" John asks.

"Yes. That is all I can do for now." Henry looks at John in an annoyed way/

"Ok, ok, how about some coffee? Maybe some doughnuts?" John asks, as they leave Meghan and head down stairs.

"Dave, I'm nervous about bringing Billie home. Well, to the hotel. I don't know if I can do this." JJ says, tears running down her face.

"Honey, you are just scared like any first time mother. You don't need to worry. You have a secret weapon-Me." Rossi smiles, which in turn makes JJ smile.

"Dave, you are so funny. But I'm serious. What am I going to do? I was scared when Will was going to be there to help. But now I am a single mother. You and the others have your own lives. Billie is my son. But…but what do I do if he gets colic? What do I do if he won't nurse properly?" JJ asks, bawling uncontrollably.

"JJ, calm down. I have told you before that you can count on me. If you ever need ANYTHING, you just ask and I will happily come help. There are a great many things to try with colic. And as for nursing properly, if you don't calm down, he won't nurse at all. Baby's can sense when you are upset or uneasy. So when they bring him in, stay calm and positive. Who wouldn't love to have you as a mother. You're caring, compassionate and disciplined. All very good things to raise a very happy and healthy young man." Dave says, patting her hand to reassure her.

"Hello. Lucy, is something wrong?" Henry asks as he answers his cell phone.

"Maybe Henry. Where are you?" Lucy asks.

"I'm with a friend, at his house. What's wrong?"

"Henry, which friend? You know I worry about some of the friends you associate with." Lucy says, acting more like a mother than a sister.

"I'm hanging with my friend John."

"John who?" Lucy tries to find out if it's the one the FBI are looking for.

"John Logan, he's the cop. SO no worries." Henry says trying to comfort her.

"Oh. When are you going to be home?" Lucy's panicking now.

"A couple of hours. John's fixing up an old farm. So as clumsy as he is, he needs me to patch up his injuries. I'll call when I'm leaving." Henry's about to hang up, but stops when Lucy throws out another question.

"Where is this place? I need to know how long it will take you to get home so I can have dinner about done or at least started. You know I hate burnt food or cold food."

"It's about a 30 minute drive." Henry hung up before she could ask more questions. She hung up and dialed Hotch's cell phone number.

"Agent Hotchner." Hotch answers his phone.

"Agent Hotchner, this is Lucy. You stopped by my house asking about my brother Henry."

"Yes ma'am, I remember. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. I now have information which might help you find that man and those poor women."

"We'll be right there. Thank you." Hotch hangs up. "Turn around Reid. Head back to that farm we just left. We might have a lead." Hotch calls Morgan.

"Morgan." Morgan answers.

"Morgan, we might have a lead. Keep doing what you're doing, but I might call with info and need you to drop what you're doing." Hotch says, excitedly and with new found hope.

"You know it. Just tell me when and where and we are there." Morgan says.

"I'll call you shortly." Hotch hangs up as they turn into the driveway and pull up to the house.

Lucy's at the door, standing with it open. Antsy to give over the info she has. Hotch and Reid rush up the stairs to meet her. Holding his hand out to shake her hand.

"Agent Hotchner, may I see your list? I just talked to my brother. He told me he's with John Logan. At a farm that he is fixing up. Hurting himself enough to need my brother there. I asked my brother where it was at. The only thing he would tell me is it's 30 minutes from here. So if I see your list, I could see if I can tell you which address it would be." Lucy says, kind of as jumpy about finding the girls as Hotch. She wants them found before anything bad happens to them. Henry always seems to do things he wouldn't normally do when with bad people.

"Here." Reid says, hanging over the list. Lucy looks.

"Ok, I believe this is the one." Lucy says, pointing to one of the properties that would've been their last.

"Thank you ma'am!" Hotch yells as he and Reid turn to run to the vehicle and take off. With Emily at their finger tips. They are seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

Emily starts to open her eyes. She feels a little funny. Like her arms are made of lead. That's when she notices that someone is on top of her. But she can't seem to keep her eyes open or stay conscious.

The next time she is able to open her eyes, she's alone as far as she can tell. She tries to move, but notices she's tied down. In comes John and the doctor.

"John, let me go. I need to use the restroom." Emily says, still kind of groggy.

"Sorry. We have to wait a while longer. We need to give you about 15 minutes to see if my little swimmers find an egg. While you were out, Henry did many tests. Pregnancy was one of them. When you weren't pregnant, then he checked ovulation. You are at the optimal time to conceive. But Henry says that we have to wait 30 minutes after ejaculation with your hips propped up to keep it in the right direction. Then I plugged it up in case you came to and tried to expel it yourself. So in 15 minutes you may use the restroom, after Henry takes a look." John says, smiling at Emily. Emily's in shock, but doesn't let him see her reaction.

"How's Meghan?" Emily asks, expressionless. She didn't want to give John anything.

"She's fine now. She has a bad case of morning sickness. We are treating her and she's doing better."

"May I see her?" Emily wants to see for herself.

"After my swimmers find an egg. Oh did I tell you, Henry gave you a couple of shots to increase the chances to conceive. So, he says that you now have a 98% chance at conceiving." John grins even more now.

Emily's disgusted, but still remains expressionless. So john leaves to go get Meghan. He's gone a few minutes and enters with Meghan. Meghan rushes to her side.

"Em, are you ok?" Meghan asks, with concern.

"Sure sweetie. How are you? They told me about the morning sickness." Emily opens her tied hands as far as she could. Meghan slowly slides into her open arms.

**AN2/ I hope that wasn't so bad for those it might have effected. Please don't forget to review. I love hearing from you all. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

All Things Happen For A Reason

Chapter 22

"Morgan, head to 53210 Farm Lane. That's were they are!" Hotch yells with excitement and adrenaline.

"We are on our way. We will come in quiet. When we get close, we'll call you." Morgan says, then hangs up.

Morgan looks over at Garcia. "We have them baby girl!" Morgan turns on the flashing lights and speeds up.

"Oh, I just hope we aren't too late. Just be careful Morgan. We want to get there in one piece. Shouldn't we be calling for some back up? We need to do this as by the book as possible. Don't want Logan getting away with all he has done." Garcia couldn't sat the awful words. Rape, kidnapping and endangerment.

"Yeah. We have to worry about Hotch and his wanting to kill him." Morgan says, understanding that feeling. "Call the local FBI. Tell them we have a kidnapped agent with her whereabouts known. We are heading in, but need back up at 53210 Farm Lane." Morgan says maneuvering the car with expertise and skill.

"May Meghan and I visit alone? You can lock us in." Emily says, still kind of groggy.

John looks at Henry. Henry nods. "Ok, but only for a little bit. We don't want either of you to tire out." Both men walk out. The locking of the door can be heard.

"Great. Can you untie me? I've got to pee so freaking bad." Emily says, hoping she makes it to the toilet.

"Sure." Meghan says, starting to untie the ropes.

"Thanks Meghan. I hate to ask, but could you help me get there. I'm still not quite right to walk on these wobbly legs. And I just got my stitches redone. I don't want to open them again." Emily slowly sits up.

"Sure Em. Just slow and steady." Meghan says, helping Emily stand, holding her around the slender waist. Emily's other arm is around Meghan's shoulder.

"Oh thank you." Emily says, with the final relief of expelling her bladder. Meghan smiles at the simplest favor to Emily.

"Ok. Know we have to try to hold out a few more days. My team should find us no later then two more days. We have Reid on our team. He makes John seem like a simpleton." Emily laughs, but inside she's starting to feel defeated. She's starting to crack. Sure, she believes her team is wonderful. But there's a piece of her feeling like nothing will ever be the same. And all she wants is Aaron. To be in Aaron's arms. Kissing him and holding him. To smell his cologne and his soap. To hear his voice, even if her barks out orders. Emily smiles.

"Emily, what are you thinking?" Meghan helps Emily stand and return her pants to the upright position.

"I'm just thinking of my Aaron. How good he smells, how good he feels and how wonderful his voice sounds." Emily sighs.

"Oh girl, you have it bad." Meghan says, smiling.

"Have what bad?" Emily asks, only catching half of what she said.

"Love. You have love, bad. The love bug has bitten you pretty hard. Mom told me that she experienced all those things and she couldn't stop thinking of my dad. Do you have that too?" Meghan asks.

"I…Aaron's got the cutest smile. He doesn't smile a lot, but when he does, he makes my heart race. That smile brightens up a room. He's the only man to ever make me weak in the knees and got completely girly." Emily smiles, blushing as she just realized that she said this to Meghan and not thought it.

"Awe, that is it. You have met your soul mate. And love has you by the short hairs. As my dad would say." Meghan starts to tear up.

They reach the bed and Emily is carefully placed back into bed. They sit down and look at each other.

"Oh, Meghan. What's wrong?" Emily wipes the tears on her cheeks.

"Besides being here, I miss my mom and dad. Being with them that short time has made me miss them all the more." Meghan sniffles.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry. I bet you miss your parents as badly as I miss Aaron. And my team. You might find JJ very informative. She's pregnant too. And her baby's daddy is dead. So she faces single parenthood too." Emily smiles at the image of JJ and the ballooned belly.

"I would love to talk to her." Meghan says, as they hear the lock being worked.

"Oh my God! Dave, he is so beautiful." JJ says, holding her son for the first time. She's so mesmerized that all she can do is stare.

"Of course he's beautiful, look at his mommy. So are you going to try breastfeeding?" Rossi asks.

"I think so. Why?" JJ asks, curiously.

"Because if you are, then I will leave you and Billie with some privacy and some mother-son bonding time." Rossi didn't want to intrude or make JJ feel uncomfortable about exposing herself in front of him.

"NO! Don't go! That is why there are blankets. I don't want to be alone with him right yet." Rossi could see the panic look in her face.

"Ok. I will stay, but turn my head to give you some privacy. Not that I haven't seen those kind of things before, being married 3 times. But it's the decent thing to do." Rossi smiles, trying to joke to relax her.

"Oh Dave, you man." JJ says, smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

All Things Happen For A Reason

Chapter 23

Reid and Hotch are on the road that the driveway is on. Neither can see any buildings from there. So they believe that they can't be seen either. They wait for Morgan and Garcia. They don't have to wait long. Morgan and Garcia pull up. Flashing lights off. Everyone gets out and meets to form a square.

"Ok. There is four of us and two of them. That we know of. Now if two of us take the back of the house and two in the front, we can surprise them." Hotch says.

"What if they hold a gun to Em or Meg?" Garcia asks. Clearly worried.

"Then we have to kill Logan." Hotch says, unlike himself.

"Hotch man, we called the locals for back up. So this is done by the books. So John Logan is able to do major prison time and Emily, Meghan and any other girl is safe from him and his twisted ways." Morgan says, explaining his actions.

"You're right. What's the ETA?" Hotch asks.

"They gave us half an hour." Morgan says, not happy.

"To be honest, I'll hold out as long as I can. But knowing Emily is in there, having him doing God knows what is not helping me."

"I know man. Let's get suited up. Get the emergency kits and blankets around. Be completely prepared for anything."

"Why are you untied?" John asks Emily.

"You said I could use the restroom to relieve myself. Meghan helped to do that. We just got back. Meghan didn't have time to tie me back up." Emily says, sarcastically.

John walks over and back hands Emily. This action leaves Emily with a cut and bleeding lip.

"John! You stop that! If she's pregnant, a blow like that could make her miscarry." Henry says. Henry knew it was a lie. But he hated to see that kind of abuse to women. Rape was different in his eyes. But hitting was uncalled for.

"Damn! Take this one back to her room. Lock her in. I'm going to tie Emily up." John says. Then waits for Henry and Meghan to be out of the room.

"Emily, you are becoming more of a bother than you're worth. I may just leave you here, tied up. Take Meghan and run away. By the time anyone finds you, you'll be dead." John tightens the ropes to emphasize his idea. Causing Emily's wrists to be pinched and bitten into. Drawing small trickles of blood to run slowly down her arms.

"Wouldn't it just piss you off if I not only survived, but hunted **YOU** down and made you bleed. Causing you more problems. Oh, you know, **YOUR DEATH**!" Emily spat at him, right in the face.

He back hands her on the other side of her face. John wipes the spit away. He looks down at Emily. He slapped her so hard, he knocked her unconscious.

30 minutes have passed and no team. "We have to go in. Garcia, call them. Tell them we have to go in. And to get here ASAP!" Hotch yells. He looks at Morgan and Reid. "Morgan, you take the back. Reid and I will take the front. Garcia stays and waits for back up." Hotch says, checking his ammo and weapon. As does, Morgan and Reid.

"Ready." Morgan and Reid say at the same time. The three start to run down the long dirt driveway. Garcia stands there and watches as the men get smaller and disappear all together. Hoping that the afternoon/evening sun doesn't give them away. Praying that all her family comes out without a scratch.

"I'm going to call Garcia to see how things are going." Rossi tells JJ, who is nursing Billie with no problem.

"Hello!" Garcia answers her phone.

"Hey Garcia. How are things going? Any news?" Rossi asks.

"Uh…yeah. We are at the farm. My boys just went in WITHOUT the local FBI back up. I'm so scared! I feel so helpless! I'm here waiting for the back up. They're stuck in traffic." Garcia's breathing hard. It sounds like she's hyperventilating.

"Ok, Garcia, calm down. You're going to pass out. Then you're no good for the FBI back up. You know our team is the best. Emily is good too. She knows how to handle herself. Do you want to stay on the line and talk to me until the back up gets there?" Rossi asks, concerned.

"No. They might call back. I need to keep the line open. Tell new mama that we love her and are going to bring Emily to see baby Billie shortly." Garcia says, sounding more like herself.

"Ok. Call me if you need to have someone to keep you calm." Rossi hangs up and calls the local FBI. He threatens to make them suffer if there isn't some form of back up at that farm house. Then feels better. So he walks over to JJ and Billie.

**AN/ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More excitement to come in the next chapters. Thank you for reading and please remember to review.**


	24. Chapter 24

All Things Happen For A Reason

Chapter 24

"What are you doing?" Meghan asks, as John gathers some blankets, some first aid stuff and grabs her arm.

"We are leaving. You, me and our child." John pulls on Meghan's arm, dragging her out of the bedroom.

"Wait! What about Emily? Did you kill her?" Meghan panics.

"No. Now come on!" John says, dragging her down the hall. Henry is taken aback.

"John, stop this!" Henry yells.

"Shut up old man!" John yells, turning and firing a shot at Henry's chest. Meghan screams.

The team outside hears this. And moves faster. Hotch's heart thinks it's Emily. And is angered even more. He's tired of people hurting the women that he loves. Once in place they bust in the doors. And go in. They can hear movement upstairs. Morgan goes up the back stairs. Hotch and Reid go up the front stairs.

They have John and Meghan trapped with Henry on the floor, clutching his chest as blood seeps out.

"Freeze John! Let Meghan go!" Hotch's gun is pointed straight at John's head.

"No" She's having my baby! She's mine! You can have your precious Emily back if you let me leave with Meg." John trying to negotiate.

"Sorry, but I will have Emily, but we take Meghan with us. The only thing you get is prison time." Hotch says, his trigger finger getting itchy.

All of a sudden, Meghan stomps and elbows John, takes his gun when he drops it and shoots him. For a moment, Meghan thought she missed. Until she sees the blood pooling around his crotch area.

"Hmm, what do you know? Those shooting classes paid off. As well as the self-defense classes. I guess a mother's instinct to protect her child is good even in womb." Meghan says, staring at the pile of mess that is John Logan. Knowing it wasn't a kill shot, but would keep him from running and hurt REALLY bad.

Reid tries to stop the bleeding on Henry. Morgan calls Garcia and tells her they need three ambulances. That they have Meghan, but not Emily yet. Then hangs up.

"Meghan, do you know where Emily is?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah, here in this room." Meghan tries it, but it's locked. Hotch moves her back and kicks the door open. They all see Emily tied to the bed. She's awake and trying to untie the rope.

"Emily!" Hotch rushes to her bedside and tried to free her hands. But the knots are too tight.

"Hold on sweetie." Hotch pulls out his pocket knife. He cuts the rope from the bed. Then tries to carefully cut it from her wrists.

"Oh Hotch! I'm so glad to see you!" Emily tries to through her arms around him. Not caring about the ropes. "How's Meghan?" Meghan and Morgan walk in.

"Oh thank god! Where's John and Henry?" Emily asks.

"I took care of John." Meghan grins.

"But it's too early! Is he ok? How's JJ?" Emily asks.

"Both are fine. Yes, it's early, but they are both fine." Morgan says.

"Oh good. Glad Rossi stayed with her. She needs him." Emily says, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She goes to stand up, but is unable to. Hotch catches her and holds her up.

"You ok sweetie?" Hotch gets a better hold on her.

"Yeah, he just slapped me twice. The last one was hard enough to knock me out. My face feels ten times as big as is should." Emily smiles, leaning into Hotch and inhales deeply. "Oh be careful of my leg. The stitches came out again. But Henry stitched them up again. I don't want to pull them out again. I hate hospitals. I want to sleep in a normal bed." Emily says, hobbling out of her prison.

They could here people entering the house. It was the ambulance crews and the FBI back up. Garcia, close on their heels. The ambulance crew attend to Henry and John. The other half look at Emily and Meghan.

Meghan clears to leave on her own. Emily was told her knocks to the head gave her a mild concussion. And they managed to get the ropes off her wrists. Then bandaged them up. They said if she didn't exsert herself the stitches would hold and she could go home. ONLY if she went to see a doctor in 1 to 3 days. Or go to the ER if she vomited or had blurry vision.

So Hotch gave the local FBI his card and promised to come in the following day to give a statement about what happened. He just wanted to get Meghan back to her family and Emily back to the hotel.

Tomorrow they would deal with statements and visit JJ and baby Billie. They were all tired and they were crashing from the adrenaline kick.

Emily was just so happy being back in Hotch's arms. And seeing Reid, Morgan and Garcia. But she had that nagging feeling this wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

**AN/ Hope you all like this chapter. I just felt that Meghan needed to enpower herself and maybe get some confidence back in her life. As she will be raising a child. And any woman that is a survivor of violance, she needed to know she could protect herself and her child from monsters such as John Logan. Please be sure to review and let me know if you liked it or not. And there is plenty more to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You all make this story so much more enjoyable to write.**


	25. Chapter 25

All Things Happen For A Reason

Chapter 25

**AN/ There is some implied sex here. I choose not to got into detail as I know some of my wonderful fan readers are young and some have had some issues with sex. Plus, I think it leaves it to your imagination as to what happened. I hope you all are about to read it and like it and I hope not to offend any or all readers. Thank you and enjoy.**

At the hotel, Hotch reserves a room for Emily. They even stopped at a store on the way to get her some cloths and toiletries. Hotch notices that Emily seems to never let go of him. She holds his hand, arm or would grab a piece of his shirt. Often something Jack would do so to not get separated in a crowd.

Hotch really didn't mind though. He wants her close to him as well. He also noticed she didn't speak much. She would point , nod or mumble. Almost like she didn't know what to say or he might ask what happened while she was away.

Emily just wanted to take a nice hot shower and go to sleep. She wasn't sure if she just wanted to sleep or if she was avoiding an uncomfortable situation.

Once she got to her room and got settled in, Hotch was going to let her shower and sleep. So he was going to leave.

"Aaron, please don't go. It won't take me long to shower. I'd like to hear more about JJ. And how you guys were able to find us." Emily grabs her new night cloths and under garments and goes into the bathroom. When the door was shut, both Hotch and Emily exhaled the breaths they'd been holding.

As Emily undressed, she looked at her nude body in the mirror. She noticed a few bruises, the cuts on both sides of her bottom lip, the place where the IV was, the rope cuts on her wrists and of course the stitches. Not to bad for what she'd gone through. It felt like years since she showered last, so she washed real good.

Half an hour later, Emily walks out of the bathroom to see Hotch sitting on the bed watching CNN. He'd already checked the local news about John and Henry or the case. But nothing so far.

Emily kind of stood outside the bathroom and watched Hotch. A few seconds later and Hotch looked up.

"WOW! Leave it to you to make an old fashioned night gown look sensational. You are so damn beautiful Emily Prentiss." Hotch smiles. She sees the light in his eyes.

"Ok mister charm. Thank you. So, how big is JJ's baby boy Billie?" Emily asks, sitting down on the left hand corner edge of the bed. Diagonal to where Hotch was sitting. Hotch noticed too.

"Well, William James Lamontange Jr. was 5 pounds and 3 ounces and 16 inches long. He was born at 5 something pm. It was a c-section. Dave was with her when he could be. He sent Garcia and Morgan out to buy baby stuff." Hotch says, making a face.

Emily kept having little flashes of memory. Or what could have been memory or a dream. But just shook it off as a dream.

"Awe, that's so cute. Have you talked to Jack?" Emily asks, trying to keep from talking about the elephant in the room.

"He's fine. He was saying his nightly prayer for you to come home safe and not to let you go to heaven." Hotch says, looking at the remote in his hand. They both knew that meant he was getting emotional about that statement.

"Oh my goodness!" Emily starts crying. Hotch gets off the bed and goes to hug and comfort her. He holds her as she cries. They rock a little, kind of the way mother's do when they try to sooth their child.

Emily pulls back slightly to look into Hotch's eyes. He looks into hers. Next thing they know, they are kissing. Then it gets more intense.

As they break away between little breaths, Emily says, " I…missed…you."

"I…missed…you…too. Mmm, you…taste…so….good." Hotch says, holding her head in his hand and pecking here and there.

"Mmm, so…do…you." Emily pulls back and stops him from coming in for the kiss. "Aaron, will you make love to me?" Emily looks him straight in the eyes.

"It would be my honor." Hotch says, then slips the slender straps of her nightgown off her shoulders. Letting it slips down off her chest. Exposing her pale breasts. Hotch can see Emily quiver.

"Are you cold?"

"No, excited to finally be with you. Come and unwrap the rest of me Aaron. And you can have me. I'm all yours." Emily runs her left hand down the side of his face.

"You are so beautiful, you take my breath away. I feel like the luckiest man in the world." Hotch says, running his hand through her long, dark hair.

They made beautiful love to each other. Slow, gentle and so connected. At times, a position or way she's touched caused her to remember her time in Logan's house the first time she was kidnapped. But she would move and then be back in the moment.

**AN2/ Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

All Things Happen For A Reason

**AN/ Sorry for the delay. It's just been TOO hot to use my computer. Older house and no AC. So when there is a cool time I will be typing and updating. Sorry again and here is the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Love to hear back from you. Enjoy.**

Chapter 26

Emily wakes up with a hand wrapped around her stomach. She remembers the reason she's so exhausted. It makes her smile. She opens her eyes and turns over to face Aaron. But when she turns, it's John laying there, not Aaron. Emily screams, pushing him away.

"Emily! Emily, calm down!" Hotch says, trying to grab her flailing arms. As soon as Emily opens her eyes, she sees a bare chest Aaron.

"I'm sorry Aaron. Did I hurt you?" Emily asks, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"No honey. Are you ok? Want to talk about it?" Hotch asks, gently rubbing his hand up and down her bare back.

"No. Just a nightmare. Just hold me." Emily wraps her arms around his torso. Squeezes and tries to erase that nightmare from her mind.

"Mmm, I love that feeling of your arms around me like that. I could hold you forever." Hotch lays his head on top of her head.

"As could I with you in my arms." Emily listens to his heart beat. She hears it race and then slow down. She loves the sound of his heart.

"So they have Emily and Meghan?" JJ asks, still in shock.

"Yes. I think Meghan needs a metal." Dave says, grinning.

"Why?"

"Because, she shot John Logan in the baby making equipment." Dave starts to laugh.

It took a few seconds for JJ to understand. Then she starts laughing too. "Well, if anyone deserved it, it was him." JJ starts laughing harder.

"Ha! Ha! Oh, Em's coming to see you today. And the doc thinks it's time to let you and Billie out today. Not sure when, but today." Dave says, smiling.

"Great! I need to see Em for myself and I am tired of being here. You gonna help me with Billie?"

"Sure. Have Garcia take my bed and I'll take hers. That way if you need help, I'm there. Well, except for the breast feeding. That is strictly a mommy only job." Dave smiles and tries not to openly laugh at his own joke.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I've seen the way you are with little to no sleep." JJ reminds him. Dave thinks.

"Yes. I'm sure." Dave says seriously.

"Ok. I'll call Garcia and see if she can change rooms and if Morgan will mind her sleeping in his room." JJ says, feeling more at ease.

"I'm so happy to be back with you mom and dad. I needed that good nights sleep." Meghan says, hugging her parents.

"We are so glad you're back with us. We should hurry up and go home. Far away from this place so we don't loose you again. Everyone at home misses you." Meghan's mom says.

"I miss them too. Would it be all right if I get a tutor instead of going back to school? I don't really want to have to face all that stuff." Meghan looks a bit sad.

"Sure honey. If you want we can go stay in D.C. That way you can move about and not worry about seeing anyone you don't want to see. And it's farther away from this place. I'm so happy to have my baby back." Meghan's father says, hugging her again.

"Well, I want to go see how Emily's doing. Then I say let's get something to…" Meghan trails off as nausea over takes her and she runs to the bathroom. Her parents hear her vomiting.

"Oh, poor dear. Morning sickness. I never had it. But I hear it's just awful. Maybe we should get her some milk." Meghan's mom says, at a loss at what helps.

Meghan walks out of the bathroom wiping her mouth with a towel. "I need some ginger ale or ginger candy. That settles it down some." Meghan sits on the bed and tries to relax.

"Hotchner." Hotch answers his phone.

"Yes, Agent Hotchner. This is Agent Brookes. We need you and your team to come in and make a statement. As well as Meghan Holliwall." Agent Brookes says.

"Very well. How are Henry and John?" Hotch asks, making eye contact with Emily.

"Henry is in critical condition. John is going to be ok. But not the same." Agent Brooks had to stifle a giggle at John's 'injury'.

"So does that mean John will never rape again?" Hotch could see Emily's body tense up at the word. It never seemed to bother her before. Now she knows why all those survivors hated the word.

"No. He'll never 'bring up' the subject again." Agent Brookes says. Implying that John will never get an erection again. Making it impossible to rape or have sex again.

"Thanks. We'll be there by 1pm at the latest." Hotch tells Agent Brookes and hangs up. "We never have to worry about John raping again. But I'm concerned for Meghan. John might try to get some kind of legal visitation of Meghan's baby. I can't see it happening with the kidnapping both of you, twice. But the system is not perfect. We should let Meghan know. Don't want her to be side swiped. Plus it gives her parents time to find a good family/criminal lawyer. Meghan might want to file a suit to keep John out of her and the child's life. In fact she might want to do it now, today. That way she can beat him to it. It shows the court how brutal he is. It will work in her favor." Hotch could see this was not helping Emily's body language.

"Are you ok Em?" Hotch walks over to her. Just touching her shoulder, he can feel her shaking.

"I'm ok. Sorry. I need to shower and get dressed. When I'm done and while you shower, I'm going to go talk to Meghan and her folks." Emily sounded like she was reading it from paper and was a robot.

"If you need to talk, I'm here. Don't ever forget that." Hotch kisses the top of her head then goes to make the bed. Emily goes to take her shower. All kinds of thoughts run through her head. Good and Bad.

**AN2/ Don't forget to review. Hope you liked it. And if I don't reply right away, it's because of the unGodly heat. lol Take care and stay cool.**


	27. Chapter 27

All Things Happen For A Reason

**AN/ Hope you all like this next chapter. Thanks and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 27

Emily knocks on the Holliwall's door. Mr. Holliwall answers the door.

"Hello Emily. How are you doing? Please, come in." Mr. Holliwall says, moving to allow Emily room to come into the room.

"I'm fine sir. How are you all? Did you have a good night?" Emily hopes Meghan slept through the night without nightmares. Unlike her. She was last to believe she'd have nightmares. She compartmentalize with the best of them. She's seeing herself as weak. Angry with herself.

"We are fine. Except Meg's morning sickness. But we are getting her what she needs. What brings you by?" He looks a little worn to Emily. She chalks it up to worrying over Meg's safety.

"We got a call to come in and give our statements. And Aaron and I wanted to talk to Meg about John. After last nights events, John can't have kids. So we are concerned he's going to try to do some legal action and try to keep that child in his grasp. So we thought you might want to get a family/criminal lawyer and file a motion to keep him away from the child. For everyone's sake. I can't see him getting off, but the system is not perfect. He hasn't been convicted of rape and kidnapping, so they might just look at him and all the work he's done with the police department. Until we can get him convicted of rape and kidnapping, we have to hold him off. No judge would give contact to a man that is a rapist and kidnapper. Convicted kidnapper and rapist." Emily looks like she's about to cry.

"Sure, we can do that. Honey, don't get upset. Sit down." Mrs. Holliwall says, helping Emily to sit on the closest bed.

"I'm just so sorry. And I'm just a bit emotional. I guess seeing you all together makes me miss my parents all the more." Emily says, wiping a tear away.

"Honey, your parents wanted to be here. But they are out of the country. They are worried sick." Mrs. Holliwall hugs Emily. Emily closes her eyes tight and imagines its her mother. She starts sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I think the shock and adrenaline is wearing off. This is the first time I cried. But I better get back to make sure Aaron's ready. We'll be by in about 15 minutes to collect you to head to the station." Emily wipes her eyes dry, again and heads out. Meg and her parents are stund to she Emily cry. The Prentiss's have always been in control of their emotions.

"Derek, are you ready? We have to leave. Hotch is going to be knocking on the door, kicking your cute butt all the way to the station." Garcia says through the bathroom door.

"I'm coming Mama!" Morgan opens the door. "You need to calm down. No one is in danger." Morgan grabs his jacket.

"No, but you might be in trouble with Hotch if you don't hurry." Garcia pushes him toward the door. As they exit the room, there is Hotch, Emily, Reid, Meg and her folks.

"Are we ready boys and girls?" Hotch asks. "I'll drive one SUV, Morgan drives the other. My SUV will carry me, Emily, Meghan and her folks. Morgan will drive with Reid, and Garcia." Hotch heads to his SUV. Once inside, Mr. Holliwall asks Hotch a question.

"Agent Hotchner, do you know of a lawyer that would fit our needs?" Hotch looks in the rearview mirror.

"Sure. To get your complaint in, I could do that. To get you started. Then I would recommend Ted Jones. He's in Virginia. But a great lawyer that could handle a family and criminal case." Hotch states glancing at Emily now and then. Hotch knows Emily is going through a lot. Maybe being together the way they were was too soon. He didn't regret it, but thought is moved so quickly.

Hotch reaches his hand across the seat slowly and grabs hold of Emily's hand. She didn't pull away, but looks over at Hotch. He smiles slightly. Emily smiles back slightly. And that gave them a small glimmer of hope that all would work out.

At the station, the local FBI agents took two at a time. One agent with one and the other with another. They were done pretty fast. The agent that talked to Meghan, off the record told her that she was his hero. And that John deserved nothing less. Which in turn made Meghan feel good.

Emily was over at a window, staring out. Not looking at anything in particular. She was more lost in thought. Hotch comes over.

"Em."

"Hmm?" Emily doesn't move.

"When we go back home, I think that you would benefit from counseling. I'll go with you if/when you want. And I think we need to talk about last night."

"Sure. But I'd really like to see JJ, Rossi and Baby Billie. When we get back to the hotel, then sure." Emily says, really wanting to go see Doctor Henry. To find out if all her flashes are just dreams or if she's remembering real memories.

"Ok. We'll have the Holliwall's drive the one SUV back to the hotel, unless they want to accompany us to see JJ." Hotch says, thinking it might be good for Meghan to see JJ.

"Meghan might like to see JJ and Baby Billie. It might help her see what's ahead for her." Emily says, distantly. Hotch decides that Emily will talk when she needs to. And he'd be there waiting when she does want to talk.

**AN2/ THanks for reading, please review! **


End file.
